Engañosas Apariencias
by LoathingThee
Summary: Bella parece ser una modelo hueca, súper famosa. Edward, un increíble reportero, re enojado porque lo obligan a entrevistarla a ella. Ella le demuestra que las apariencias engañan. Todos humanos
1. Destruir

**¿Engañosas Apariencias?**

**Por LoathingThee**

**Hola!!!**

**Acá vengo con una historia totalmente nueva, que se me ocurrió mientras terminaba El Chico del Verano. Espero que les guste!!!**

**Summary****: Bella parece ser una modelo hueca, súper famosa. Edward, un increíble reportero, re enojado porque lo obligan a entrevistarla a ella. Ella le demuestra que las apariencias engañan.**

Capítulo 1: ¿Destruir?

Edward's POV:

No. Definitivamente esta iba a ser la última, y después abandonaba este trabajo.

Eso era lo que me repetía a mí mismo cada vez que mi jefe me obligaba a entrevistar a alguien a quien no me interesaba en absoluto.

¿Qué me hacía quedarme? ¿Qué me ataba a este desagradable trabajo que era destruir las reputaciones de la gente? Yo sólo quería ser escritor. Quería tener una sección de opinión, de política, de economía o de filosofía; pero el jefe de la revista en la que trabajaba me decía que él no podía perder a su mejor "entrevistador". Me decía que yo sabía conocer las mentes de las grandes personalidades, cómo entrar en ellas y desvelar los secretos más profundos de éstos.

La realidad era que yo no tenía ningún poder muy especial, salvo mis dones analíticos, mi capacidad de interpretar los signos que la gente emite al hablar, gestos, miradas, tonos de voz, y demás, y traducirlos en posibles pensamientos.

Gracias a esto, me había ganado la reputación de ser un ser cruel, con el único objetivo de destruir a los otros. Para los menos entendidos, yo era como un lector de mentes. Para los otros, sólo un chico que abusaba de su inteligencia.

¿Abusar de mi inteligencia? La estaba desperdiciando. Sobre todo, cuando lo que me hacían destruir eran los mundos de las modelos huecas, actrices inútiles y artistas que no merecen ser llamados así. Era el colmo.

La última que iba a caer en el saco de los destrozados por mí era una modelo extremadamente famosa, que estaba en todas partes. Nunca decía mucho… tal vez sus representantes no querían que estropease las cosas con su necedad. No creí necesitar buscar información de ella cuando salí para reunirme en un bar para empezar la entrevista, ¿para qué, si todas las modelos son iguales?

Bella Swan no iba a ser más que otro nombre en la lista de bajas que acompañaban mi currículum vitae.

Me senté a esperar, había llegado temprano, y estaba solo en el vacío bar.

No tuve que esperar demasiado cuando un convertible rojo BMW se paró frente al bar, y al cabo e un minuto, una hermosa chica se bajó.

Bella Swan.

Bella's POV:

-Bella –me llamó Jasper, nuestro manager, con voz seria.

Miré a Rose preocupada. Rosalie, era mi compañera, las dos estábamos en la misma agencia de modelos, y Jasper era nuestro manager.

-¿Qué? –le pregunté cuando entramos las dos juntas a su oficina.

-Edward Cullen quiere entrevistarte –dijo, con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Quién? –pregunté sorprendida, por más que recordaba haber leído algo con su nombre.

-Bella, es el "entrevistador/asesino" que acabó con Irina –me dijo Rose, sorprendida de que yo no supiese el nombre del escritor de revistas.

Ahora que lo decía, me acordé. Irina, una modelo de la agencia, había quedado con su carrera por el suelo tras haber sido entrevistada por él. Al saberse su más profundo secreto, gracias a este _amable_ Edward, nunca más nadie la quiso contratar.

-Bella, le cancelo la entrevista, ¿no? –me dijo Jasper, como dando por sentado que yo no iría.

-¿Acaso no me conocés Jasper? Voy a ir a enfrentarlo. Si cree que puede vencerme, dejame ser yo la que destroce su afán –me reí. La que lo esperaba al tal Edward Cullen.

-Amiga, cuando hablás así me das miedo –me confió Rose.

-¿Cuándo es? Estoy ansiosa –pregunté.

-En media hora.

-¡Jasper! ¿Cómo querés que se arregle en media hora? –chilló Rosalie.

-Vas a tener que apurarte –Jasper guiñó el ojo.

Jasper era muy atractivo. Siempre en alguna revista, le inventaban amoríos con alguna de sus representadas. Yo no podía entender cómo seguía sólo. Los rumores decían que entre nosotros dos pasaba algo, pero se olvidaban que Jasper era como un hermano para mí.

Por su parte, Rosalie era su verdadera hermana. Jasper y Rosalie Hale no sólo debían su fama a su imposible belleza, sino también a todas las asombrosas cualidades y talentos que tenían.

Decidí no arreglarme demasiado, ya que podía llegar a pensar que la entrevista me preocupaba, cosa que no era cierto en lo más mínimo. Me vestí informalmente y cómoda, me dejé el pelo suelto, y me puse un poco de máscara para pestañas solamente, ya que, lo único que tenía de bueno ser más blanca que una tiza era no necesitar tal cosa como base de maquillaje.

Antes de lo planeado, con Rosalie, me dirigí al bar en que me entrevistaría. Temí que hubiera reporteros o paparazzi, pero, por suerte, zafé. La cafetería estaba desierta salvo una sola mesa.

-Rose, ¿sabés si ese que está ahí sentado es el que me va a entrevistar? –le pregunté, mirando por la ventana abierta del auto de Rosalie.

-Sí, es ése.

-¿Cómo sabés quien es?

-Me lo presentó Emmett, es su amigo. No me preguntes, yo tampoco lo entiendo.

Emmett McCarthy era el novio de Rose. De una de las más distinguidas familias de la ciudad, rico, pero, a diferencia de la mayoría de los de su tipo, era agradable, y amistoso, como un oso gigante goloso.

Inhalé profundamente, y me bajé del convertible rojo, que ahora estaba con el techo, para no llamar la atención en la ciudad.

Abrí la puerta del café y me acerqué a la mesa de mi entrevistador.

-¿Bella Swan? –dijo a modo de saludo, dejándome sin respiración. Su aterciopelada voz inundó el bar, sus brillantes ojos verdes inspeccionaron mi reacción de una manera que pretendía ser fría y calculadora.

La espectacular apariencia de él fue lo que más me llamó la atención. ¿Quién hubiera dicho que este asesino de carreras iba a ser así, tan seductor? Tal vez así era cómo conseguía sus historias…

-Buenas tardes, Cullen –lo llamé por su apellido, tratando de no sonar amistosa.

**¿Y? ¿Les gustó este primer capítulo? Espero que sí, jaja**

**Bueno, este capítulo es un poco corto, pero es como una introducción.**

**Críticas, halagos, amenazas de asesinato, insultos, y demás pueden ser dejados en reviews!! (son gratis) Reviews anónimas aceptadas!! Así que no tienen excusa!! Jaja**

**Cuídense mucho!! **

**Fer**


	2. ¿Sorprendido?

**¿Engañosas Apariencias?**

**Por LoathingThee**

**Hola!!!**

**Eu, de verdad, no lo puedo creer!!! ¿Tantas reviews en el primer capítulo? Esa sí que no me la esperaba! Nunca hubiera soñado con obtener tal respuesta a este nuevo fic! Gracias a todos los que me leen, agregaron a sus alertas, favoritos, y claro, muchísimas gracias a todos los que me dejaron reviews!! **

Capítulo 2: ¿Sorprendido?

Edward's POV:

-¿Bella Swan?

Sí. Era ella. La reconocía de las publicidades de muchas cosas, perfumes, ropa; y también me sonaba haberla visto en algún desfile, y claro, en la televisión, ya que había tratado la actuación, por más que su película todavía no había sido estrenada, me acordaba del trailer.

Había visto su cara muchas veces… pero había algo que no recordaba haber notado antes: ella era mucho más que_ hermosa_.

-Buenas tardes, _Cullen_ –me saludó ella, de forma distante, rompiendo el trance que había estado manteniendo con sus profundos ojos chocolate.

Como el caballero que mi madre, Esme había criado, le acomodé la silla, inclinando la cabeza en un gesto, para que tome asiento. Con un movimiento un poco brusco, se sentó. Yo hice lo mismo.

-Srta. Swan, antes de empezar, ¿querrías algo para tomar?

-Una 7up. Y, podés decirme Bella, Cullen –me dijo sonriendo falsamente, con ironía.

-¿7up? –pregunté dudoso.

-Sí, 7up, ¿por? –me miró decidida.

-¿Lo normal no es pedirse un café?

-¿Quién dijo que quiero parecer normal? –se rió de mí.

¿Quién era esta Bella Swan, que venía totalmente sola a la entrevista, que me tuteaba, que tomaba gaseosas, cuando la ley de la gente sofisticada dictaba que había que tomar café? Y por sobre todo, ¿a qué se refería con eso de ser normal?

Llamé a la camarera y le pedí la gaseosa.

-¿Empezamos? –me dijo ella, como tratando de tomar la delantera, como si ella me estuviera haciendo acordar cuál era mi trabajo.

-Claro. Me pidieron que escriba sobre cómo es la vida de una famosa modelo de su nivel –dije, tratando de que Bella no notara mi sarcasmo.

-Normal, por lo pronto, cuando apoyo la cabeza sobre mi almohada cada noche, no tengo remordimientos.

-¿Remordimientos?

-Sí, remordimientos de haber destrozado las carreras de gente que tal vez no merecía tus "halagos".

Ah, con que ella trataría de ser un hueso duro de roer. Ella siguió hablando.

-Volviendo a mí vida, últimamente, estoy tan ocupada con lo de la película, que ya ni tengo tiempo para hacer lo que me gusta a mí.

-¿Se puede saber qué es lo que le gusta hacer a _Bella Swan_? –dije su nombre como si de insulto se tratara.

-A _Bella Swan_, le gustan muchas cosas, como leer.

-¿A una modelo que le guste leer? ¿Qué, revistas?

-Hay unos cosos que la gente inteligente llama libros. Eso es lo que me gusta leer.

-Ah, eso no se ve todos los días, modelos lectoras… ¿Último libro que leíste? –traté de ver si lo que decía era mentira.

En vez de responder, tomó su bolso, y de él, sacó tres gastados tomos.

Me los acercó.

_Cumbres Borrascosas, de Emily Brontë._

_Orgullo y prejuicio, de Jane Austen._

_Romeo y Julieta, de William Shakespeare._

-En realidad no son los últimos que leí, pero siempre los tengo conmigo, por si me aburro. Ya los leí muchas veces a cada uno. Son mis favoritos –dejó salir de sus labios una sonrisa sincera.

¿Una modelo que lee clásicos? Esto se estaba poniendo interesante.

-¿De qué se trata cada uno? –le pregunté. Tenía la sospecha de que su manager la haya enviado con su papel de modelo no-hueca ya estudiado.

-Me estás cargando, ¿no? ¿No los conocés? –me miró incrédula.

-Yo sí, pero vos…

-¿Estás insinuando que yo no leí mis libros preferidos?

Me limité a asentir.

-Rehúso contarte nada de ellos.

-A mis lectores le va a interesar saber que Bella Swan no tocó un libro en su vida.

-¿Sabés qué? Me hartaste. Preguntame lo que quieras de cualquiera de los libros, a ver si vos los conocés –me desafió ella, sus ojos demostrando una seguridad difícil de quebrantar.

Pensé mi primera pregunta. Su cara, me impedía concentrarme. Por más que intenté concentrarme en el primero de los libros, Bella me llenaba los pensamientos. Vencido, terminé haciendo una estúpida pregunta.

-¿Cómo se llama la cuñada de Catherine, hermana de su esposo? –sonreí, irónicamente.

Se dio cuenta del porqué de mi sonrisa al instante… ¿es que había leído el libro?

-Catherine Earnshaw se casó con Edgar Linton, cuya hermana se llamaba, casualmente, Isabella, como yo.

Ouch, 1 a 0.

-¿Qué verdad es reconocida universalmente?

-¿Que todo hombre soltero que posee una gran fortuna debe estar necesitando una esposa? No me hagas reír. Cualquier persona sabe que así empieza Orgullo y Prejuicio. Eso no prueba nada. Haceme otra pregunta, que esto me está divirtiendo.

¿Se estaba tomando toda esta entrevista como una broma? ¿No le preocupaba que el futuro de su carrera estuviese en mis manos?

-Por último, pero no menos importante, contame la biografía de este hombre –señalando con el dedo el nombre de William Shakespeare, que estaba debajo del título en la tapa de Romeo y Julieta.

-Esto no prueba nada, cualquiera que haya visto la película Shakespeare In Love puede decirte que Shakespeare nació en Stratford-Upon-Avon, durante la segunda mitad del siglo XVI. Se casó con Anne Hathaway (no la actriz!), que tenía una cabaña. Escribió muchas obras, sobre todo después de retirarse a vivir a Londres, por cazar en una zona privada. Su teatro se llamaba El Globo, que con el gran incendio de Londres, se prendió fuego. Actualmente, lo reconstruyeron. Se murió en 1616, teóricamente, un día después de la muerte de un tipo que se llamaba Cervantes, que escribió algo conocido como don Quijote de La Mancha. 23 y 22 de abril, respectivamente.

Repito, ¿era eso normal en una modelo hueca?

Se regocijó ante mi desconcierto.

-Cullen, sé que no debería decirte cómo hacer tu trabajo, que por algo es tu trabajo y no mío, pero, o sea, si vas a hacerlo, hacelo bien. ¿Qué sabés de mí? ¿Sabés algo de mí, que no sea en qué desfile participé?

¿A qué se refería con eso?

-¿Te fijaste si terminé la secundaria, o algo por el estilo? –me amenazó.

Sacudí mi cabeza.

-Todas las modelos son iguales. Me harté de todas ustedes.

-¿Todas iguales? Tu cara no decía eso hace medio segundo. Yo diría que estabas un _poquititito_ sorprendido.

-¿Yo? –la miré encogiéndome de hombros.

-Sí, vos, Edward Cullen. ¿Querés saber lo que pienso de vos? Pienso que en verdad, vos querés hacer tu propio arte, no dedicarte a criticar el de los demás. Creo que vos estás muy decepcionado con tu vida, por lo que no estás acostumbrado a que destrocen tus premeditados estereotipos, y te descompensa que alteren tu status quo. Creo que necesitás saber que insultar a los otros, por más que tengas razón, no te va a hacer mejor, ni más grande. El que vos sufras de un complejo cuadro de auto-insignificancia no te da derecho a esparcir tus podridos sentimientos hacia las personas que entrevistás, haciendo que vos aumentes tu infama, a costa de los demás. Yo pienso que en tu interior, te morirías por dejar de ser así, porque, verdaderamente, no puedo comprender que haya alguien tan ruin que se deleite con el sufrimiento ajeno. Por lo pronto, tratando de ser optimista, espero que te sientas culpable.

Ese era el sermón más largo que había escuchado en mi vida. Y el más acertado que había escuchado en mi vida. Pero, no iba a dar lugar a que eso la hiciera sentir más importante que yo a esta tal Bella Swan.

-¿Tomaste nota, o querés que lo repita más despacio, así lo ponés en la revista? –me guiñó el ojo, al ver que yo me quedaba boquiabierto.

**¿¿¿Y??? ¿Les gustó? Espero que no haya sido un poco pesado, es que me vicié un poco con lo de Shakespeare! Nota: todos los datos incluidos son reales.**

**Por favor, cuéntenme qué les pareció la reacción de Bella, y si en el próximo capítulo pongo todo de vuelta desde su punto de vista, o mejor avanzo con la historia. **

**Instrucciones:**

**1. Con la ruedita del mouse, bajar hasta debajo de todo en esta página.**

**2. Fijar la vista en el medio de la pantalla abajo, en un rectangulito con letras verdes.**

**3. Hacer clic en él.**

**4. En el cuadro, escribir alguna pavada que se les ocurra, además de su opinión.**

**5. Aceptar.**

**6. Listo!!!! Ya tienen a una aspirante a escritora sumamente feliz.**

**Los adoro!**

**Fer**


	3. La diseñadora

**¿Engañosas Apariencias?**

**Por LoathingThee**

**Hola!!!!**

**Todavía sigo sin poder creer la cantidad de reviews que recibo de este fic!!!!!! Son más del doble de los que recibo de mis otros fics!! Eso me da muchíisissimas ganas de seguir escribiendo!! Gracias a todos!!!!!!**

**Les cuento que como empiezo mañana las clases, después del mes y medio de suspensión por gripe, tal vez para el próximo update tarde hasta el domingo que viene (espero que no!)**

Capítulo 3: La diseñadora

Bella's POV:

-¿Tomaste nota, o querés que lo repita más despacio, así lo ponés en la revista? –dije, guiñándole el ojo, disfrutando su reacción cada segundo mientras duró.

-¿Quién sos, Bella Swan? –me preguntó, súbitamente intenso.

-¿Por qué no dejamos que vos mismo lo averigües? Me parece que no estás preparado para hacerme una entrevista. ¿Qué tal, si te preparás un poco, de forma académica y psicológica, y después quedamos en otra entrevista? Tenés suerte. Mañana a la tarde estoy libre.

No era mi imaginación, realmente le estaba saliendo humo de las orejas. Se ve que este Edward Cullen no estaba acostumbrado a que le llevaran la contra.

-¡Nos vemos! –le grité, poniendo una falsa sonrisa tonta, para sonar como una chica Barbie.

Salí del bar, poniéndome los lentes de sol que supuestamente tenían que disimular quién soy. ¿Pero, no iba a llamar la atención que una tarada estuviera con lentes oscuros en un día nublado? No me importó.

Tomé mi celular, y llamé a Rose.

Al cabo de unos segundos, aparecieron Emmett y Rose, afortunadamente en el enorme y nuevo Jeep de él, ya que, si Rose venía en su BMW, uno no iba a entrar.

Me senté en el asiento trasero.

-¿Qué tal si vamos a cenar? –preguntó Emmett, invitándome a mí y probablemente a Jasper.

-No podemos, hoy tengo que ir con una diseñadora de modas que me quiere para su nueva campaña. ¿Querés acompañarnos? –dijo Rosalie a Emmett –Vamos Jasper, Bella y yo.

-¿Yo? –pregunté sorprendida, ¿desde cuándo organizaban mis planes por mí, estos hermanitos ricitos de oro?

-Sí, vos, la diseñadora también te quiere conocer.

-¿Ahora? –yo estaba vestida informal, ¡seguro no le iba a causar una buena impresión!

-Sí, ya mismo. Emm, andá hacia… -le dio Rose la dirección de la diseñadora.

Cuando bajamos todos del auto, me vino la duda.

-¿Cómo se llama la diseñadora?

-Es Alice Brandon, es nueva, pero promete mucho.

Entramos a una casa, que estaba toda decorada con excelente gusto, adaptada como oficina. En la recepción, estaba Jasper esperándonos.

-Pasen por esa puerta –nos indicó amablemente la secretaria.

En una enorme oficina, había una chica de mi edad, extremadamente pequeña, con ojos brillantes verdes, y pelo negro corto que apuntaba a todas las direcciones. Parecía un hada.

-¿Alice? –preguntó, más bien gritó, Emmett.

-¿Emmett? –gritó a su vez Alice.

Corrieron a abrazarse, como en una película. Pude ver que Rosalie estaba roja de celos mal disimulados.

-Perdón, cielo, no me dijiste que conocías a la diseñadora –dijo, con una sonrisa casi histérica Rose.

-¿Cómo iba a saber que Alice Cullen era Alice Brandon? –dijo Emmett, encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿Cullen? –dijimos todos sorprendidos.

-Alice es como mi hermana, crecimos juntos –explicó Emmett.

-Ah –suspiró relajada Rosalie, al ver que su amor sólo era fraternal.

Pero, lo que me quedó en la cabeza fue el apellido. Cullen. ¿De dónde me sonaba? Ah, sí, de mi _querido_ entrevistador Edward. ¿Es que era que estaba en todas partes su nombre? Emmett también era amigo de Edward… así que, tal vez era pariente de Alice… Vi otra vez los verdes ojos de ella. Definitivamente eran parientes.

-Sí, Emmett es como mi hermano, la verdad es que es más hermano mío que el imbécil de Edward.

-¿Sos la hermana de Edward Cullen? –preguntó Rose.

-Sí, mi apellido es Cullen, pero no quería que lo sepa mucha gente, por eso me puse el pseudónimo. Me da bronca que me contraten o que me den buenas críticas por miedo a mi _hermano_.

-Tuve _el placer_ de conocer a Edward esta tarde. Me quería entrevistar –dije, riendo.

Entonces, miré a Jasper, para contarle cómo me había ido en la entrevista. Él se había quedado callado desde que habíamos entrado a la oficina de Alice. Mudo, la miraba, con una expresión a la que nunca antes había visto en él. ¿Jasper miraba a Alice con ojos románticos?

Alice lo había visto, pero, como estaba sobre animada por el reencuentro con Emmett, había movido rápidamente los ojos, volviéndolos hacia mí.

-¿Vos sos Bella Swan, no? ¿Y vos Rosalie Hale? Emmett, ¿ella es tu novia? –dijo, con una sonrisa traviesa.

Emmett asintió, rodeando a Rose protectoramente con su brazo.

-Bueno, quisiera hablar con las chicas, porque me gustaría conocerlas, ya que quiero que sean las modelos de mi nueva colección.

Emmett y Jasper, se fueron. Claro que uno protestando y el otro en silencio.

-¡Hola! No tuvimos tiempo de saludarnos correctamente. Yo soy Alice, Cullen o Brandon, como prefieran.

-Yo soy Rosalie, pero podés decirme Rose, ya que casi somos familia –comentó extrovertidamente mi amiga, riéndose alegremente.

Presentía que nos íbamos a llevar muy bien.

-Bueno, Bella, Rose, no tengo idea para qué hice que los otros se fueran, ya que estoy convencida que las quiero a ambas… Pero… hay algo que me gustaría saber… -dijo, casi pícaramente, riendo –Bella, ¿el rubio es tu novio?

-No, es Jasper, el hermano de Rose, es como si fuera mi hermano… ¿para qué lo querés saber?

Antes de que Alice pudiera contestar, Rose intervino:

-Jasper no tiene ninguna novia… pero sí que le vendría bien una –le guiñó el ojo a Alice.

-Cambiando de tema, ¿qué decías, Bella, de mi queridísimo hermano?

-Que hoy tuve una entrevista con él. Pretendía destrozar mi carrera, pero yo no se lo permití.

-¿Enserio? ¿Qué hiciste para vencerlo?

-Nada.

-¿Qué? ¿Lo cautivaste con tu belleza? –dijo acusadoramente Alice.

-¡No!

-Me suena a que voy a tener que averiguar más del tema… ¿me permiten un segundo?

Alice's POV:

Me alejé de las dos chicas, y me metí en mi baño. Del bolsillo, saqué mi celular, y marqué el número de Edward.

Mientras esperaba a que él atienda, mis pensamientos divagaron en el chico de pelo rubio y ojos azules que acompañaba a las chicas. Jasper…

-¿Sí?

-¡Hola, idiota! –lo saludé entusiásticamente.

-Yo también te quiero, hermanita. ¿A qué se debe que tengo el honor de que me llames?

-¿A qué se debe que tengo el honor de que me atiendas?

-Se debe a que no leí de quién era el llamado, Alice, ¿para qué llamás? –me dijo él, un poco duramente, pero, no logró sacarme los ánimos.

-A que escuché un rumor… algo relacionado a Bella Swan…

-¿Sí, y? –me dijo como quién no quiere la cosa.

-Algo de que Bella Swan te ganó en tu "jueguito".

-¿A qué te referís, Alice?

-Edward, no te hagas el tonto, que sabés muy bien a lo que yo me refiero.

-¿A que Bella Swan se estudió muy bien el papel de modelo no-hueca? No la defiendas, como seguro sé que vas a hacer. Aparte, ni la conocés.

-¿Qué no la conozco? Ahora es casi como de la familia, para mí. Es casi como una hermana de la novia de mi casi hermano.

-¿Que qué?

-Que es la mejor amiga de Rosalie, la novia de Emmett.

-¿La rubia? ¿No la dejó todavía Emmett?

-¿Por qué iba él a dejarla? Si van re bien juntos. ¡¡Son re lindos!!

-Como sea, Alice, dejame en paz, tengo que trabajar.

-¿Tenés que encontrar un secreto escandaloso del pasado de Bella? Ni te atrevas, que ya la contraté para mi nueva colección –dije, antes de colgar.

Salí del baño, con una sonrisa radiante en mi cara.

-Chicas, perdón, es que tenía que comprobar algo.

-¿Qué? –preguntaron curiosas.

-¡Edward quedó destrozado después de su entrevista! –grité, emocionada. La verdad era que Edward a eso no lo había dicho, pero el hecho de que no estuviera feliz tras una entrevista, decía que sus planes malvados no habían salido como él esperaba… ah, lo bien que conocía a mi hermanito…

-Volviendo al trabajo, tengo que hablar con su manager para acordar el tema de los contratos.

-Claro, nos encantaría darte el número de Jasper –dijo traviesamente Rose -¿por qué no hacen una cena de negocios los dos esta noche?

-¿Tu hermano es su manager? ¿Jasper?

Me sorprendió la idea, nunca lo hubiera imaginado. Pero me puso muy feliz. Ahora tenía excusas para hablar mucho con él. Sonreí para mis adentros… y también para mis afueras.

**¿¿¿¿Y???? ¿Les gustó el POV de Bella? ¿Y el de Alice? No sé, pero todavía creo que necesito más práctica con Alice, porque creo que no logro transmitir todo su entusiasmo… por favor, ¿me dicen que les pareció alice? Me gustaría que me dijeran que puedo hacer para mejorar.**

**En el próximo cap, vamos a tener a Edward pensando sobre el llamado de Alice, y se va a llevar algunas sorpresitas previas a la segunda entrevista…**

**Saben que los amo a todos, y que los amo aún más si me dejan reviews!**

**Fer**


	4. Informe y Jazz

**¿Engañosas Apariencias?**

**Por LoathingThee**

**Hola!!!!**

**Creo que no me voy a cansar de agradecer todos los reviews que recibí!!!! No puedo creer lo feliz que me hacen! Pensando en que no podía dejarlas hasta el domingo sin noticias, falté a ballet y me puse a escribir… qué mal yo.**

**Más noticias abajo… las dejo leer en paz.**

* * *

Capítulo 4: Informe y Jazz

Edward's POV:

Cerré mi celular. ¿Para qué Alice me había llamado? ¿Es que no puede evitar meterse en todo asunto que se le cruce ante los ojos? Me había hablado del supuesto rumor de que Bella Swan me había derrotado en "mi juego". Por favor, esto ni siquiera había empezado.

En mi mente, me resonaron unas de sus últimas palabras…

_-¿Quién sos, Bella Swan? –le pregunté, todavía son millones de dudas por esclarecer._

_-¿Por qué no dejamos que vos mismo lo averigües? Me parece que no estás preparado para hacerme una entrevista. ¿Qué tal, si te preparás un poco, de forma académica y psicológica, y después quedamos en otra entrevista? Tenés suerte. Mañana a la tarde estoy libre._

¿A qué se refería con eso de que no estaba preparado? ¿Había algo sobre esta ordinaria modelo que debía haber sabido?

Sin pensarlo, fui a mi computadora. Desde que había vuelto a casa de la entrevista que quería desvelar alguno de sus secretos… Google no era una mala idea para empezar mi búsqueda.

Tecleé BELLA SWAN decididamente en el recuadro, y apreté enter.

Los resultados de las búsquedas daban datos como sus más recientes desfiles, la película que recién había terminado de filmar, sus contratos con compañías de moda, hasta que en la _confiable_ Wikipedia encontré su biografía.

Al hacer clic, me di cuenta de que lo que estaba haciendo era ridículo. ¿Por qué no esperar hasta mañana a la mañana y pedirle a alguno de los asistentes que me hiciera un informe sobre ella, en vez de estar buscando como uno de esos fanáticos obsesionados hasta el más ínfimo detalle de su existencia?

Antes de haber terminado de cuestionarme a mí mismo, la ventana de Wikipedia ya había cargado. Sin mirarla, la cerré con un movimiento violento del mouse. Yo no iba a dejar que una modelo tonta, hueca, y creída por nada me manipulara de tal forma que me hiciera leer su biografía de Wikipedia para enterarme cómo se llamaba hasta su mascota.

De ninguna manera iba a permitirlo.

Para despejar mi mente que se había alterado por una pequeñez como una modelo, decidí tomar una reconfortante ducha, para luego recostarme a leer, ya que, gracias a que vivía solo en mi departamento, no había nadie que me molestase.

Una vez limpio y cómodo, rebusqué en mi extensa biblioteca por algún libro que me atraiga. Como solía hacer cuando lo que deseaba era releer, cerré mis párpados, y, con mi dedo índice acaricié los lomos de los libros a lo largo de las estanterías, dejando que mis sentidos seleccionasen el libro. Al azar, tomé uno.

_Romeo y Julieta_, de William Shakespeare.

¿Hace falta decir en qué me hizo pensar eso?

El destino no me quería. No quería que yo dejara de pensar en Bella. Me imponía su nombre por todas partes, su recuerdo saltaba de cada una de las cosas. El destino era cruel conmigo… ¿era que se vengaba porque yo era el cruel con el destino de los demás? Karma.

Ya por sobre estresado por las ingratas cavilaciones, me tiré en mi cama, boca arriba, apoyando mi cabeza contra mi almohada. Suspiré.

…_cuando apoyo la cabeza sobre mi almohada cada noche, no tengo remordimientos._

¿Con remordimientos se refería a esa imborrable voz interior que me regañaba todas las noches?

Creo que tenía razón…

Y, en contra de lo que me había prometido a mí mismo, mis pensamientos se dirigieron de vuelta a Bella Swan, hasta que me quedé dormido.

RIIINGG!!!

Alargué la mano para parar el despertador.

Otro día. Sí, hubiera pasado por otro día de mi vida, si no fuera por mi inexcusable impaciencia.

No podía aguantar a tener la información que necesitaba de Bella Swan en mis manos. Miré la hora. No era tan temprano, tal vez podía llamar a alguno de los asistentes para que empezara a trabajar.

Con mi celular, poniendo mi voz de fama de inexorable, encomendé los trabajos a hacer.

Me vestí inusualmente apurado… ¿es que mi subconsciente quería que me apurase?

Me subí a mi Volvo, tenía dos autos, ese y el Aston Martin Vanquish, pero, por cuestiones de seguridad, al trabajo iba con el menos llamativo.

Entré a la oficina, esquivando a las asistentes nuevas que se autoproclamaban "mis fans"… nunca voy a lograr entenderlo… ¿no se suponía que debería odiarme por ser el crítico malo de los famosos?

-Es taaan _hot –_a una chica suspirar cuando pasé cerca, mi ego me obligó a sonreír.

Ni bien me senté en mi oficina, alguien tocó la puerta.

-Adelante –repliqué.

-Hola, Edward –dijo intentando de sonar seductora Lauren, una de las asistentes más importantes, con una carpeta pequeña en mano.

-Hola –repuse ocupado, mirando el lío de papeles en mi escritorio.

-Acá está el informe de Bella Swan –me comentó, dejando la carpeta arriba de todo, sentándose en una de las sillas.

¿Qué pretendía hacer? ¿Mirarme mientras escribía?

-¿Lauren, me traés un café? –dije algo autoritariamente, para poder quedarme solo un rato.

Asintió y se fue.

Sin aguantarme ni medio segundo, alargué la mano hasta el informe, y comencé a leer.

_Nombre completo__: Isabella Marie Swan._

_Fecha de nacimiento__: 13 de septiembre de 19**, 20 años de edad._

_Lugar de nacimiento__: Forks, Estado de Washington._

Luego, hablaba de sus padres, de sus orígenes, a qué escuelas había asistido… cuando me topé con cierta información que no había esperado encontrar…

_Ganó varios premios por obtener las calificaciones más altas de su clase, desde la escuela primaria hasta la preparatoria, terminando con un promedio de puras As. Ni bien había terminado la preparatoria había entrado en Harvard, y en un desfile a beneficio en el que participó, su agente de modelos la descubrió._

¿Harvard? ¿Qué era? ¿Legalmente castaña? Seguí leyendo.

_Por más que debió abandonar la universidad, sigue estudiando Literatura, su materia preferida, para obtener más tarde un diploma._

¿Una modelo estudiando?

Me quedé boquiabierto, esto no podía ser verdad. Claramente, habían logrado hackear el sistema de computadoras de las oficinas, para engrosar su currículum vitae…

-¿Edward? –me miró Lauren desde la puerta que había entreabierto.

Me di cuenta que mi posición no era muy normal que digamos… estaba con el rostro hundido en mis manos, en postura de dolor o sufrimiento, pero en realidad, pensando en formas de cómo todo lo que había leído podía haber sido falsificado… no encontraba ninguna solución, y eso me frustraba.

Lauren se acercó y me dejó el café; al ver que no me movía, se dio media vuelta y se fue, probablemente pensando que ella no tenía por qué lidiar con mi depresión, ya que no me veía tan _lindo_ cuando estaba pensativo melancólicamente.

Jasper's POV:

Me había quedado totalmente mudo.

Alice Brandon no era como la esperaba. No era una vieja diseñadora loca, sino una hermosa joven, de corto pelo negro y deslumbrantes ojos verdes. De repente me sentí feliz por el simple hecho de poder verla.

Mi felicidad se desmoronó al ver que se abrazaba con Emmett… ¿estaba engañando a Rose? No lo podía creer, Emmett la amaba demasiado, pero, igualmente, no pude sonreír de vuelta, al darme cuenta de que ella era una reconocida y hermosa diseñadora, y que probablemente tendría un igualmente famoso novio… nunca se fijaría en alguien como yo…

Alice Cullen… Edward Cullen… ¿eran hermanos?

No tuve mucho tiempo para pensar cuando nos "invitaron a irnos" de la oficina.

-¿Por qué esa diabólica duende me quiere separar de mi novia? –se quejó Emmett, mientras nos sentábamos en un cómodo sillón de la recepción.

-¿Diabólica? –pregunté, no podía creer que tan adorable criatura tuviera algún lado oscuro.

-No la conocés… esperá y vas a ver… Por cierto, ¿por qué estabas tan callado? No te creas que no te vi mirar a mi pequeña hermanita Alice –dijo, acusadoramente, moviendo las cejas para arriba y golpeándome suavemente las costillas con su codo.

Al rato, Bella y Rosalie salieron. Me miraron fijamente, y se rieron entre ellas, como una broma privada.

Nunca las iba a entender… ¿qué era tan gracioso?

* * *

**¡Pobre Jazz!! No sabe de qué se ríen B y R!!! ¿Ustedes sí? **

**¿Les gustó el capítulo? En el próximo va a haber más B/E!!!!!! con alguna discusión… y también A/J!!!!**

**Les cuento que tengo que estudiar 60 páginas de historia para el miércoles, escribir dos documentos para la ONU (ya saben, el modelo, como en la de las olsen de Londres) represento a ESLOVENIA!! En fin, muchísimas cosas para hacer… no puedo esperar el fin de semana!!!**

**Ya saben, sean buenos, dejen reviews!!!**

**Los adoro!!!**

**Fer**


	5. Inseguridad

**¿Engañosas Apariencias?**

**Por LoathingThee**

**Hola!!!!!!!!**

**Acá les traigo el capítulo 5!!! Gracias o no gracias a que me doblé el tobillo, no puedo ir a danza, así que encontré tiempo para actualizar antes del fin de semana largo (jeje, 17 de agosto!! Gracias San Martín, por cruzar los andes en un burro muerto de hambre!)**

**Gracias por sus reviews!!! Todavía no puedo creer la respuesta que tiene este fic!!**

**.**

Capítulo 5: Inseguridad

Bella's POV:

La noche después de la entrevista con Alice, me acosté en la cama, intentando de dormir. Sonreí para mis adentros al pensar en la hermosa pareja que harían Jasper y ella… me ponía muy feliz que Jazz hubiese encontrado a "ese alguien".

Pero, cuando intenté cerrar los ojos, un pensamiento menos placentero me abrumó. Debía dormir bien, ya que mañana sería la segunda entrevista con el ruin de Edward Cullen…

.

Me desperté sobresaltada. Me encontré a mí misma con un frío sudor que me empapaba la frente, que todas las frazadas que tenía estaban revueltas y en el suelo, y que yo, estaba en posición fetal, abrazando mis rodillas, como tratando de contenerme a mí misma.

_Basta, Bella, fue todo un mal sueño_, me dije a mí misma, tratando de auto-reconfortarme.

Lo único que podía recordar era que en mi sueño yo me encontraba en el medio de la nada bajo un cielo nocturno. Las estrellas brillaban deslumbrantemente, y estaba tan claro que se podían distinguir a lo lejos algunas nebulosas. Era hermoso. Pero, cada vez que lo miraba, me sentía y me volvía cada vez más pequeña. Ante la magnificencia del manto estrellado, yo no era ni nunca iba a ser nadie.

La gente común nunca se habría asustado por ello, mas yo, pude interpretar su terrible significación: el miedo a no ser nadie, el miedo por mi auto-insuficiencia. Mi inseguridad.

¿Tenía algo que ver con mi reunión hoy con Edward? ¿Era que él me intimidaba de esa forma? No podía permitirlo.

.

Ya después de haber desayunado (porque yo no era de esas modelos que vivían a agua), me dirigí a la agencia de modelos, para encontrarme con Rose y así hablar de la futura entrevista… y tratar de sonsacarle a Jasper si había hablado con Alice.

-¡Rose! –la saludé, mientras ella estacionaba su BMW al lado de mi Peugeot 307 negro. Era obvio que yo no quería llamar la atención… Emmett se burlaba de mí, diciéndome que cómo siendo tan famosa usaba un auto tan común.

-Bella, ¿estás lista para la entrevista? –me preguntó sin siquiera saludarme.

-_Hola, Bella, ¿cómo estás?_ Muy bien, Rosalie, ¿y vos? _Yo también, ¿vos estás lista para la entrevista?_ ¿Qué entrevista? –dije imitando su voz.

-¿Cómo que qué entrevista? ¡La que tenés con EDWARD CULLEN! –me gritó como si hubiese dicho la más oscura blasfemia.

-Edward Cullen… Edward Cullen… me suena… ¿no era el hermano de Alice? –dije, haciéndome la tonta en broma.

-Bella, te estoy hablando enserio, ¿no sabés que si no estás lista podría ser el fin de tu carrera? –dijo, Rose trágicamente.

-Ay, por favor, Rosalie, no seas tan dramática, ¿confiás tan poco en mí? ¿Creés que no puedo sacarme de encima a ese imbécil? –traté de sonar segura de mí misma, no sólo para convencer a Rosalie, sino también para convencerme a mí.

Entramos a la oficina de Jasper, para encontrarlo extrañamente sonriente.

-¿Jazz? –dijo Rose indiferentemente -¿hablaste con la diseñadora?

-¿Alice? –dijo como de repente, sobresaltado, pero feliz de decir ese nombre.

-Sí, tonto, Alice Brandon.

-Sí, sus contratos ya están listos para que los firmen –nos dejó unos papeles sobre su escritorio, y se fue, con cara de feliz cumpleaños.

-¿Qué bicho le picó? –le pregunté sorprendida a Rose.

-¿El del amor? –sugirió ella, encogiéndose de hombros.

-Hay que averiguarlo, ¿tenés el número de Alice?

.

No lo podía creer. Parecían haber pasado sólo unos minutos de la mañana, pero no, ya eran las tres de la tarde, la hora de mi entrevista con el temido Edward Cullen. A pesar de que odiaba admitirlo, estaba extremadamente nerviosa. No por el futuro e mi carrera… pero por el simple hecho de que un par de ojos verde esmeralda me amenazasen a lo largo de toda la tarde como dos grandes estrellas, haciéndome sentir insignificante.

Esta vez, habíamos quedado en encontrarnos en mi casa, en vez de un bar, para poder estar más cómoda, con menos intrusos. Faltaban un par de minutos para que llegasen, y yo, me había puesto a tratar de ordenar todo frenéticamente.

No era que mi casa fuese un completo desastre, pero, como tenía libros y CDs por todas partes, quería guardarlos todos, así que los metí a todos desordenadamente en el cajón de un mueble de la sala de estar. Todos me decían siempre de que porqué no tenía gente de servicio que ordenase mi casa, pero, como odiaba que me tocasen mis cosas, prefería arreglármelas sola.

RIIINGG!

Sonó el timbre de la puerta de adelante.

-¡Ya voy! –grité, sin darme cuenta que sonaría maleducada.

Casi corrí hasta la puerta, llegando algo agitada, para cuando la abrí chocarme con dos brillantes esmeraldas preparadas para juzgarme a mí y a todo lo que me rodeaba.

-Hola –dije mirando rápidamente hacia el piso, y señalando con la mano que pase.

-Hola –me respondió fríamente, caminando lenta pero decididamente hacia donde yo le había señalado.

-Podés sentarte en la sala –le ordené sin preocuparme por lo que él pensase de mi tono autoritario.

Haciendo una extraña mueca, la cual no pude clasificar, se sentó en el gran sofá blanco de mi sala.

-¿Querés algo para tomar? ¿Té, café? –ofrecí, ya que yo me disponía a servirme un vaso de gaseosa.

-7up estaría bien –dijo, con una sonrisa falsamente inocente en los ojos mientras se encogía de hombros.

Eso me puso furiosa. Se estaba burlando de mí. Se acordaba que yo había tomado eso en el bar, y él me había comentado que no era lo "normal" para la gente tomar eso. Planeé mi venganza con sigilo al ir a la cocina.

Tomé dos vasos, y en ellos puse mi bebida preferida, que a la mayoría de la gente le resultaba vomitiva.

7up tibia y sin gas. (**n/a: creo que soy la única persona de la tierra que toma la 7up así).**

En una bandeja, puse los dos largos y cristalinos vasos, acompañándolos con informales galletas de chips de chocolate. Sí, yo seguía siendo toda una nena cuando tenía ganas de molestar a los demás.

Con una maquiavélica sonrisa en la cara, me dirigí a la sala, olvidando mis patéticas inseguridades.

.

Edward's POV:

La entrevista iba a ser en su casa. Una vez en la puerta, me di cuenta de que se trataba una casa antigua del tipo que tanto le gustaban a mi madre, Esme. Toqué el timbre. Y la contestación que recibí fue un tanto ruda… sobre todo si se tenía en cuenta que provenía de la boca de una delicada modelo.

Me indicó que entre, y me obligó a sentarme en su sala. No me quejé. Pude observar que la decoración era sencilla, pero indudablemente cómoda. Noté que faltaban _cosas_. Sí, cosas que dijesen de su personalidad.

Me preguntó qué quería para tomar… y no pude contenerme. Respondí de la misma manera en que ella lo había hecho.

No respondió, se limitó a asentir, y se fue a prepararlo en la cocina.

¿No se acordaba de nuestra entrevista? ¿No había relacionado la bebida? ¿Era yo el único que se acordaba de todas y cada una de sus palabras?

Aproveché que no estaba para mirar un poco la sala.

En la mesa baja que había al lado del sofá no había nada. Ni una revista, ni un papel. Nada. Curioso, abrí el cajón que tenía. Me sorprendió mi hallazgo.

Desordenadamente guardados, dentro del cajón había varios ejemplares de libros gastados, papeles viejos y algunos CDs de la más variada música… desde lo de hoy hasta música clásica. Pero eso no era todo. Tanto los libros como los CDs que encontré eran algunos de mis preferidos… ¿casualidad?

¿Para qué ella escondería eso, si se suponía que yo iba a juzgarla por sus libros? ¿No había puesto tanto empeño ella en parecer intelectual?

Lo cerré rápidamente y volví a mi posición anterior al sentir sus pasos acercarse.

Entró a la sala con dos elegantes vasos llenos de una sustancia transparente que asumí sería 7up, y un plato con algo que no llegaba a distinguir.

Sonreía artificialmente por algo que yo desconocía. ¿Qué estaba tramando? ¿Estaba loca? ¿Pensaba envenenarme? ¿Serían estos los últimos momentos de mi existencia?

.

**¿¿¿¿Y????? ¿Qué tal? ¿Les gustó? ¿Qué creen que Edward pensará al tomar la 7up? ¿Comerá las galletas con chips de chocolate o será que piensa que tienen cianuro? Review!!**

**Ah, no sé si se los dije, acepto reviews anónimas, en inglés, francés, portugués e italiano, ya que son los únicos idiomas que entiendo!! Jajajja, así que si alguno de ustedes sabe alguno, pueden dejar reviews!!! jjajaja, claro que me leen desde todos los países del mundo, y yo soy re modesta, no soy para nada creída ni vanidosa!!! **

**Para los que leen ¡Odio a Edward Cullen! A.k.a. Vanidad y Obstinación, perdón por no actualizar, espero hacerlo el lunes a la tarde.**

**Love you all!!**

**Fer**


	6. ¡No me mates!

**¿Engañosas Apariencias?**

**Por LoathingThee**

**Hola a todos!!!!!!!!**

**Quería pedirles perdón, porque tenía la idea de subir este capítulo el Jueves, pero por unos inconvenientes no llegué ni a escribirlo, así que acá está con unos días de retraso!!**

**Millones de gracias por todos sus reviews!!!!!! Sigo sin poder creerlo, ¿alguien me pellizca? ¿Es esto un sueño? ¿Es parte de mi loca e irremediable imaginación? Quién sabrá…**

**En fin, acá está el capítulo.**

**.**

Capítulo 6: ¡No te mueras!

Bella's POV:

Me acerqué a él con la bandeja, y la dejé en la mesa de café que había al frente del sofá.

-¿Querés tomar? –le dije, al ver que no tomaba su vaso.

Extrañamente, tomó el vaso más lejano a él, el que se suponía que sería mío, pero aún así, no tomó.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Tiene olor a almendras amargas? –bromeé, al ver su duda al tomar **(n/a: el cianuro tiene olor a almendras amargas, demasiado leer Poirot…).**

Tratando de parecer valiente, tomó un sorbo.

Me miró a la cara, y tragó con dificultad.

-¿Qué se supone que es esto? –me preguntó.

-7up –repliqué inocentemente, encogiéndome de hombros. Tomé mi vaso, el que él no había querido tomar, y me bajé todo el vaso de un trago, como si fuera lo más natural del mundo. Después me puse a reír de su cara.

-¿Qué? ¿Querías hielo? ¡Me hubieras dicho! –me lamenté haciéndome la tonta preocupada.

-¿No se supone que las gaseosas se toman frías? –me preguntó, algo enojado.

-No bajo este techo.

-¿Las galletitas tienen algo sobrenatural? –dudó antes de tomarlas. Se acercó una a la nariz.

-Nada más que un poco de veneno… pero no te preocupes… tengo espacio en el jardín, y también un jardinero de confianza con una pala… ¿qué es un cadáver más al montón? -dije, riéndome de su cara.

Soltó la galletita, y para demostrarle que no tenían nada, la tomé y me la comí.

Me seguí riendo por un buen rato de su cara.

-Cullen, empecemos de una vez, que no tengo toda la tarde. ¿Hiciste lo que te dije? ¿Leíste alguna palabra sobre mí? –me volví a mi rol un poco más frío y distante, riéndome de mi propio profesionalismo.

-Tengo una pregunta. Vos entraste a Harvard. ¿Por qué dejaste tus estudios por modelar?

-Simple. Tenía ganas de probar algo nuevo. Fui impulsiva y opté por arriesgarme –me encogí de hombros.

-¿Y seguís estudiando? –me miró irónico.

-¿Duh? Claro que sigo estudiando.

-¿Qué carrera?

-Ninguna en especial, me gusta todo lo que es historia y literatura, así que solamente me dedico a estudiar por mi cuenta.

-¿Por qué, si no necesitás seguir estudiando, lo hacés igual? –preguntó acusadoramente.

-Es simple. Porque creo que aprender es crecer, porque la educación nos hace libres, porque no voy a dejar de ser yo misma por el simple hecho de haberme vuelto "famosa" –fui sincera con él.

Pude ver en sus ojos que me estaba empezando a creer, muy a su pesar.

-¿Y vos, Cullen? ¿Qué estudiás, estudiaste o pensás estudiar? –le pregunté descaradamente.

-Todo lo que sea Biología y también psicología –me contestó, sorprendido y molesto porque era yo la que estaba cuestionando.

-¿Entonces, para qué trabajás de monstruo? Porque no podés negar que ese es tu trabajo, ¿no?

Murmuró algo que no entendí.

-¿Qué? –pregunté.

-Nada, sonás igual a mi hermana.

-¿Alice? ¡Qué suerte que ella piensa como yo, presiento que vamos a ser amigas! –dije, sabiendo que eso indudablemente lo iba a molestar, y mucho.

.

Edward's POV:

Perfecto. Había perdido toda dignidad que traía con mi persona al dudar de beber una bebida tan inocente como una estúpida gaseosa tibia, y, para ser peor, me había vuelto el hazmerreír.

No, contestándome a mi otra pregunta, ella no se había olvidado ni pasado por alto lo de la 7up, por lo que intentó hacerme creer que lo que yo tomaba tenía algo extraño… el vaso no transpiraba por el frío del líquido.

No podía creer que había caído tan bajo… iba a tener que hacer que ella no contase a nadie lo sucedido… no era bueno que el enemigo tuviera información en tu contra.

Pero… cuando me contestó la pregunta del porqué seguir estudiando, sus palabras, por más increíble que sonase, eran completamente coincidentes con mis ideales. ¿Cómo iba a saber ella cuáles eran mis principios, que los tenía ocultos?

¿Era que en realidad ella no estaba fingiendo?

Entre tanto pensamiento, ella tomó la delantera cuestionándome a mí, y tomándose la libertad de decirme "monstruo", cosa que en verdad yo no distaba de ser.

¿Conocía a Alice? Ah, ahora recuerdo la llamada de ésta, diciendo que se habían conocido. Y también, su recuerdo me hico pensar en la fiesta de esta noche… su cumpleaños, al cual, Esme y Carlisle no me dejaban faltar.

De repente, empezó a sonar el teléfono de la casa. Bella lo atendió enseguida.

-¿Hola?... Ah, hola, Rose, ¿para qué llamás?... ¿Fiesta?... ¿Algún día ustedes dos van a dejarse de meter en mis planes?... ¿Jasper me pasa a buscar?... ¡Sólo voy porque ella me cae bien, no porque ustedes me obliguen! –gritó al teléfono esa última parte, riéndose al mismo tiempo.

¿Esta noche Bella acudiría a una fiesta? ¿Con un tal Jasper?

Pensé a qué Jasper se podían llegar a referir.

A mi mente, vino una nota de tapa de una de las más recientes revistas de chismes, que decía sobre un supuesto romance entre Bella y su manager, un tal Jasper Hale… ¿era ese?

¿Por qué extraña e inadmisible razón sentía un intenso _prejuicio_ en contra de él?

.

Alice's POV:

¡Sí! Tenía el teléfono de Jasper… y la obligación de llamarlo! Marqué el número que me dio Rosalie en mi celular.

-¿Hola? –dijo la voz más linda del mundo, que yo, hasta ahora no había escuchado.

-¿Jasper? Soy Alice Brandon, o Cullen, te llamaba para ver cuándo te podía ver para organizar los contratos de Bella y Rose… -dije súper entusiasmada.

-¿Cuándo t-te conviene a vos? –preguntó tartamudeando levemente.

Hoy, el día después de conocer a todos, era mi cumpleaños, y a la noche iba a hacer una fiesta… sentí la necesidad de invitarlos a todos!

-No sé, porque, como todavía es de mañana, podemos vernos ahora, siempre y cuando no tarde demasiado, porque me tengo que preparar para mi fiesta de cumpleaños, que, por cierto, ¡están todos invitados!

-¡Feliz cumpleaños! ¿En media hora en mi oficina? –preguntó él, tímidamente.

-¡Dale! –chillé sonriendo.

.

Al rato, mi celular volvió a sonar.

-¿Hola? –dije.

-Hola, Alice, soy yo, Rose –dijo ella.

-¡Qué bueno que llamás! Justo lo estaba por hacer, para invitarte, ¡hoy es mi fiesta de cumpleaños!

-¿Hoy?

-¡Sí!

-¡Feliz cumpleaños! ¿Hablaste con Jasper?

-Acabo de hacerlo, nos vamos a ver en un rato.

-Ah –dijo ella, como si se le hubiera aclarado un enigma.

**.**

**¿Les gustó? Espero que sí!!!**

**¿Adivinen cuál es la fiesta de Bella? ¿Adivinaron? Sí, ya sé que soy demasiado obvia!**

**Ah, quería decirles, que como me encanta estar en contacto con mis lectores, me hice un facebook sólo para mis lectores de fanfiction, y el nombre es "Loathing Thee", qué original que soy! Así que agréguenme para chatear, enterarse de cómo van los capítulos por ser escritos, mis patéticas excusas, y próximamente, imágenes relacionadas con los fics!! Y si me quieren mandar mails, recuerden que el correo que aparece en el facebook no lo abro nunca, así que manden mensajes privados, o directamente por facebook.**

**Como ya saben, dejen reviews si quieren seguir con vida para enterarse del final… jajajajjaja!!!!!**

**Los amo!**

**Fer**


	7. ¿Te desprecia?

**¿Engañosas Apariencias?**

**Por LoathingThee**

**Hola!!!!!!!!**

**Sí, pasaron semanas. Fue inadmisible. Pero, lectores, estuve traumada todo ese tiempo. Por más que tenían razón, me pusieron bastante mal un par de reviews que me dejaron en Boludeces Twilighters, pero traté de tomármelo bien, ya que la crítica me ayuda a crecer. Aún así, me deprimí. Y cuando estoy deprimida, todo lo que escribo sale deprimente, y esa no es la idea. Basta de excusas.**

**Gracias por sus reviews!!!**

**.**

Capítulo 7: ¿Te desprecia?

Edward's POV:

Terminé mi entrevista con Bella con un par de preguntas abiertamente superficiales, que igualmente, con sus respuestas logró sorprenderme. Miré mi reloj, y vi que ya eran las siete.

¿Tan rápido había pasado el tiempo?

Desde que Bella había sido invitada a aquella fiesta, no podía dejar de pensar en el tal Jasper. ¿Eran ciertos los rumores?

Lo poco que había hablado con él para concretar la primera entrevista con Bella me había dejado en claro que era una persona sumamente honesta e inteligente… ¿perfecto para Bella?

_Edward, ¿a vos qué te importa eso?_ Me dije a mí mismo. _Bella te detesta, te desprecia, y teóricamente vos también a ella, sólo el hecho de que no sea lo que vos esperabas no cambia lo que sentís por ella: absolutamente nada._

De repente, interrumpiendo mis cavilaciones, sonó el timbre. Bella se sobresaltó por ello, ¿qué estuvo haciendo mientras yo pensaba?

Inmediatamente, ella se paró para abrir la puerta, dejando un pedazo de papel y una lapicera sobre la mesa.

Los tomé, y vi que ella estaba escribiendo.

_That I must love a loathed enemy._

"Que deba amar a un despreciado enemigo", era lo que decía en inglés. ¿Por qué me sonaba ridículamente conocida?

Claro. Era una cita de Romeo y Julieta.

Tratando de que no se diera cuenta, devolví el papel y la lapicera a su lugar.

¿Qué significaba aquella cita?

.

Bella's POV:

Cuando terminó de hacerme un acostumbrado interrogatorio, Edward se quedó callado. Pensaba.

Mientras tanto, yo luchaba por apartar mi vista de él.

_El que tenga hermosos ojos verdes, rasgos faciales perfectos, un físico envidiable, no te da derecho a mirarlo como una babosa._ Me reprochó mi conciencia.

_¿Es mi culpa que él sea así? ¿Puede una evitar mirar una increíble obra de arte cuando la tiene justo delante?_ Le respondí yo a mi propio ser interior.

_Andá buscando un pañuelo, no vayas a babearte la blusa nueva, _me contestó mi conciencia.

¿Me estaba volviendo total, completa y desquiciadamente loca? ¿Desde cuándo mi conciencia me insultaba a mí misma?

Involuntariamente, tomé una hoja de papel y una lapicera que casualmente estaban escondidas bajo el almohadón del sofá, y dejé que mi mano escribiese lo que tuviera ganas.

Sentí el taladrador sonido del timbre.

Me puse de pie de un salto, y tiré la hoja y lapicera en la mesa.

Entonces, recordé lo que había escrito mi mano, una cita de mi obra preferida. ¿Por qué se me venía a la mente? ¿Tenía que ver con la misteriosa atracción de ese _despreciado_ enemigo?

Abrí la puerta sin siquiera fijarme quién estaba del otro lado.

-¡Bella! –me gritó Rosalie, atropellándome con el mar de bolsas que traía.

-Rose… -empecé a decir cuando me interrumpió.

-Tenemos que empezar ya, porque si no, no nos va a quedar nada de tiempo. Acá traje varios vestidos y zapatos y accesorios para que elijas, y también traje varios para mí… esto de trabajar en una agencia de modelos sí que trae sus ventajas. Voy a dejar todo en tu cuarto.

Enseguida, me dirigí a la sala, donde me encontré que Edward Cullen seguía ahí.

Y eso no era todo. Sus impenetrables ojos color esmeralda atraparon mi mirada, dejándome sin respiración. Imposibilitándome pensar.

-¿Bella? ¿Dónde te metiste? ¿No ibas a venir conmigo… -empezó a decir Rosalie, al ver que no respondía, se había dirigido a la sala, encontrando al irrealmente perfecto Edward.

-Hola –dijo Edward, seria, pero educadamente, volviendo su mirada hacia la deslumbrante rubia, sin quedar impresionado. ¿No se sobresaltaba ante la belleza de Rose?

-Hola, Edward, no sabía que estabas acá –dijo Rosalie sin poder disimular su odio hacia su persona.

-Estaba terminando de entrevistar a Bella, _Rosalie_ –dijo su nombre despectivamente –Pero no se preocupen, ya me voy. Chau, Bella –me saludó a mí.

-Chau –dije quedadamente, sin todavía poder sacarle los ojos de encima.

-Chau, _Edward_.

Esa fue Rosalie, haciendo gala de su inexplicable enojo.

Está bien, Edward Cullen era una persona sumamente odiable. Era un monstruo, y nadie necesitaba una razón concreta para estar enojado con él. Pero, Rosalie siempre la tenía. Se enojaba muy seguido, pero no era por puro prejuicio como yo. Rose tendía a ser toda simpatía y luego, al verse ofendida en alguna medida, te atacaba furiosamente.

-Rose, ¿qué pasó? –le pregunté desconcertada.

-¿Qué hacía el imbécil de Edward Cullen acá, comiendo galletas con chocolate? –me gritó ella señalando la bandeja de comida.

-El muy tarado tenía que terminar la entrevista que los _hermanitos rubios _organizaron. Y, respecto a las galletas… era para molestarlo –no pude evitar reírme, -pero, ¿por qué estás tan enojada?

-No puedo ni verlo después de lo que insinuó cuando Emmett me lo presentó.

La miré curiosa.

-Él me tomó de rubia tonta, y me dijo que seguramente Emmett me iba a dejar, que solo estaba conmigo porque yo era "linda". Que no era lo suficientemente buena como para ser su pareja –dijo ella, no deprimida ante el recuerdo, pero encolerizada.

-¡Qué idiotez! ¡Se ve a kilómetros que Emmett se muere por vos!

-Bueno, mucho ruido y pocas nueces, hay que empezar, porque tenemos que estar divinas para reírnos en la cara de Edward esta noche.

-¿Edward? –pregunté confundida, hasta que me di cuenta de que ese insoportable era hermano de Alice, la cumpleañera. –Ah –dije.

-Ay, Bella, Bella, ¿qué vamos a hacer con vos? Tan linda, ¡pero tan tonta! –se rió Rose de mí, por ser lenta en ordenar mis ideas.

-¿Se puede saber si la fiesta es formal, informal, semi, o qué? –pregunté, ya algo sacada.

-Temática –dijo enigmáticamente mi amiga, haciendo que se me frenara el corazón.

-¿Temática de qué?

Pero ella no respondió. Solamente me tiró una de las bolsas negras y me empujó al baño, en donde, mágicamente, la ducha ya estaba prendida, y llenando todo de vapor.

Impacientemente, abrí el cierre de la bolsa, para encontrarme con un estridente vestido rojo, ajustado hasta la cintura, en donde tenía un cinturón negro, y la parte de la pollera era algo más amplio y corto, no tocaba mi rodilla ni por diez centímetros. Agradecí que no fuese de ese rojo medio anaranjado, ese típico color de lencería, sino uno más oscuro y profundo, del color de un lápiz labial.

En una caja sobre la mesada de mármol del baño, había un par de mortíferos zapatos. Del mismo tono de rojo, con un altísimo y delgado taco. Al lado de la caja, había ropa interior, y un par de medias can-can negras opacas.

Suspiré. ¿Cuál sería la extraña temática de la fiesta?

Me duché. El aroma de mi shampoo de frutillas (fresas) me logró relajar un poco, haciéndome olvidar un poco la terrible tortura de los tacos altos.

Se preguntarán cómo una modelo como yo odiaba los tacos altos. En realidad caminaba bastante bien con ellos, ya que no hubiera podido cruzar todas las pasarelas que crucé, pero, aún así, me resultaban inhumanamente incómodos.

Sentí que Rose golpeaba histéricamente la puerta del baño.

Ya era hora de salir de la ducha.

Y de enfrentar mi _discreto_ atuendo.

Me vestí rápido, y ni me molesté en mirarme.

Para cuando salí, Rosalie ya estaba cambiada.

-¿Dónde te bañaste?

-Usé tu otro baño, tardabas demasiado –sonrió, dándome un segundo para poder mirar lo que estaba usando.

Tenía puesto un minivestido violeta brillante, con la espalda abierta y escote profundo sin ser demasiado revelador. Tenía unas sandalias de incontables tiritas violetas con un desmesurado taco, que la hacía mucho más alta de lo que solía ser.

Me sentó en una silla de mi cuarto, y sacó de algún lugar mágico una gigantesca caja plateada llena de maquillajes de todos los colores.

A la velocidad de la luz, me pintó las diez uñas de las manos de un rojo sangre, mientras decía:

-Bella, nunca voy a entender porqué no usas las uñas pintadas, ¡tenés las manos más lindas que vi en mi vida!

-Me molesta, tengo que cuidarlas demasiado cuando están esmaltadas.

-¡Por favor! –me criticó ella.

Luego, prosiguió con mi cara. No me aplicó base de maquillaje, tan solo uno de esos polvos traslúcidos para evitar el brillo en la nariz, etc. Me puso sombra gris plomo, y me delineó los ojos con negro. Con la cantidad de máscara para pestañas que me aplicó, parecía tener puestas pestañas postizas.

A lo último, me dio un tubito negro y dorado, ¡oh, no! gritó mi mente. Lápiz labial.

Me lo puse lo más suavemente posible, pero el color era tan fuerte que se quedó impregnado en mis labios, no hubo forma de quitarlo.

Dejé mi cabello suelto, como me lo había secado, estaba lacio.

Una vez listas, nos sobresaltamos al oír el timbre. Jasper nos esperaba afuera, y yo seguí sin enterarme cuál era la temática de la fiesta.

Se lo pregunté a Rose.

-Colores brillantes –fue su corta y simple respuesta.

Nos subimos al auto de Jazz, y pude ver que tenía una camisa gris plomo con una eléctrica corbata verde esmeralda. Me recordó a los ojos de alguien de quien no quería pensar, y mucho menos encontrarme.

En menos de un minuto, nos detuvimos frente un alborotado salón de fiestas. Todo estaba decorado de blanco y negro, contrastando con las vestimentas de todos.

De golpe, recordé que era una fiesta de cumpleaños.

-¿Qué le vamos a regalar? –les pregunté.

-No te preocupes, compré un collar –dijo Jasper, señalando una elegante bolsa de una renombrada joyería que llevaba en la mano.

Respiré hondo, y me preparé para decir mi nombre a la mujer que tenía la lista de invitados.

-Adelante, Srtas. Swan y Hale, y Sr. Hale –nos indicó ella.

¿Nos había reconocido?

Sentí un flash. ¿Había reporteros hasta en una fiesta de cumpleaños? No lograba acostumbrarme a ellos, por más que ya hacía bastante que me seguían a todas partes.

Comencé a caminar junto a Rose y Jasper, cuando apareció Emmett en escena. Él tenía una camisa negra y una corbata roja, casi como mi vestido. Él "raptó" a Rose, dejándonos a Jazz y a mi juntos.

Nos sentamos en unas sillas altas que daban a una barra. Pude apreciar del otro lado, sentado, un par de ojos color verde esmeralda.

**.**

**Chan! **

**¿¿YYY?? ¿Perdonan a una escritora sin palabras? ¿Van a ser buenos y dejarme reviews para levantarme los ánimos? ¿Sí?**

**Los adoro a todos, y espero que no me odien…**

**Fer**

**P.D: no sé qué le pasa a mi facebook, que no me funciona bien, no me deja que me agreguen, sólo puedo agregar a mis amigos yo, así que, si serían tan amables, dejen sus nombres de facebook y yo los agrego.**


	8. Malas intenciones

**¿Engañosas Apariencias?**

**Por LoathingThee**

**Hola!!!!!!!!**

**Bueno, esta vez ni siquiera pasó una semana de mi última actualización! Les estoy tan agradecida por todas sus reviews, me hicieron sentir MUCHO mejor (enserio). En compensación, les traigo este nuevo capítulo! Quería decirles que tal vez para actualizar Odio a Edward Cullen a.k.a. Vanidad y Obstinación tarde un poco más, espero poder escribir algo durante el fin de semana, pero, estoy bloqueada con esa historia.**

**No más introducciones, les dejo el capítulo!**

**.**

Capítulo 8: Malas intenciones

Edward's POV:

Genial. Al salir de la casa de Bella, antes de poder siquiera subirme a mi Volvo, mi celular comenzó a sonar. ¿Por qué presentía que no me iba a gustar atender?

-Hola –dije, sin mirar la pantalla, adivinando quien podía llegar a ser.

-¡Edward! ¡Necesito que vengas ya mismo a casa! –sentí chillar a Alice.

-Alice, ¿qué hora es? ¡Faltan como tres horas para la fiesta!

-Necesito que me vengas a ayudar –dijo, con un tono de voz que intentaba ser persuasivo, como lloriqueando del otro lado de la línea.

-¿A dónde estás?

-En casa de ma y pa –me contestó alegremente, sabiendo que iba a ir.

La gigantesca casa de mis padres estaba cerca del salón de fiestas, por lo que Alice había decidido que era mejor traer a ahí a su maquilladora y peinadora profesional.

Cuando abrí la puerta, me topé con Alice corriendo de un lado para el otro.

Y entonces me di cuenta que había caído en su cruel trampa.

Quería que fuese allí para que ella pudiera vestirme y controlar como me arreglaba.

Esperando lo peor, me dirigí al que antes era mi cuarto, en donde encontré sobre la cama dos bolsas azul marino de renombradas marcas.

Lentamente, vacié sus contenidos sobre el acolchado.

Temí que ella hubiera elegido colores shockeantes para mí, ya me veía con una camisa naranja flúor, con la que mejor estaría disimulado en una cárcel.

Suspiré al ver que la camisa era de un profundo azul, ni eléctrico ni marino, y la corbata negra. Mi traje era de un sencillo gris plomo.

Me bañé con tranquilidad, y, al ver que no se podía hacer nada con mi pelo, me rendí y me dediqué a vestirme.

Al cerrarme la camisa, me di cuenta que era un poco ceñida para mi gusto. Alice siempre me decía que las camisas no tan flojas y afuera de los pantalones me hacían ver "super fashion", yo me reía de su ridiculez.

Me dejé los últimos botones abiertos, y la corbata floja.

.

Antes siquiera de empezar a cambiarse, Alice me echó de la casa con la excusa de que quería que su vestuario fuera sorpresa. Solo Esme y Carlisle se quedaron.

Dentro del Volvo, me di cuenta de que todavía faltaba casi una hora para que empezasen a llegar los invitados, así que llamé a Emmett, para que viniese antes.

-Edward –me saludó Emmett quince minutos después, con su típica sonrisa.

Asentí.

-¿Qué te pone de mal humor? ¿No te gusta que tu hermanita se vuelva grande, y más famosa que vos? –se rió él de mí.

-Odio ser famoso, ya lo sabés. Y eso es lo que me pone de mal humor. ¿Por qué estás tan feliz vos?

-Porque quiero ver ya mismo cómo se vistió Rose –respondió, sonriendo como tonto.

-¿Viene ella? ¿La invitaste vos a la fiesta de mi hermana? –pregunté acusadoramente.

-No –dijo ligeramente ofendido. –Fue esa hermana tuya que los invitó. Y claro, yo le di mi consentimiento –se rió, rápidamente pasándose su enojo.

-¿_Los_ invitó? ¿A quiénes?

-A Rose, a su hermano, y a Bella.

-¿_Swan_? –dije sorprendido. Con que era a ésta fiesta a la que iba a venir con Jasper.

-Hablando de famosos, y de tu fama. Sí, Bella, y más te vale que no le arruines la carrera. Por más que podría estar trabajando de cualquier cosa y ganar lo mismo o más.

-No creo poder. La entrevisté en dos ocasiones y no pude encontrar su punto débil –admití.

-¡Oh por dios! ¡El archi mega súper genial Edward Cullen reconoce que no puede contra _Bella Swan_!

Me dediqué a ignorar todas sus burlas hasta que fue llegando más gente.

No lo podía creer, en cada lugar que iba, siempre había alguien que me elogiase e intentase chuparme las medias para caerme bien, cosa de que mis críticas sean a su favor. ¿No podían darse cuenta de que en verdad yo no deseaba ser tan así? ¿Que todo se me había ido de las manos?

Sentado en la barra, me encerré en mi burbuja. Bloqueando todo sonido exterior.

Hasta que sentí una risa. Una risa que mi cerebro no logró bloquear.

La musical risa de Bella Swan llegó a mis oídos.

Levanté la vista, y tuve la _suerte_ de verla junto a un chico que reconocí como Jasper Hale.

Sentí cómo se caía abierta mi boca. Me apresuré a cerrarla. Ella estaba vestida de un llamativo rojo sangre, con un vestido corto, medias negras y unos altísimos tacos rojos, con los cuales, todavía no era más alta que Jasper. Cuando miré su cara, mis ojos se fijaron en sus carnosos labios rojos, que se seguían riendo. Pero, sus delineados ojos marrones se fijaban en mí.

¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Acercarme a ella y saludar a ambos?

.

Bella's POV:

Sí. Mis ojos estaban fijos en las esmeraldas de él, que de repente, también se fijaron en mí. Me seguí riendo de las burlas que hacía Jazz de Emmett y Rosalie, pero realmente estaba concentrada en ese ser que yo había etiquetado como mi despreciable enemigo. Enemigo del que no podía quitar la vista de encima.

-Bella, ¿qué te pasa? –me dijo Jasper descubriendo mi risa falsa.

-Nada –mentí rápidamente.

-¿Ese tipo que está sentado mirándote es Edward Cullen? ¿El hermano de Alice? –me preguntó desafiantemente.

Me hice la boluda y me di vuelta a verlo, como si antes no me hubiera fijado.

-Sí, ese es el _adorable _Edward Cullen –sonreí.

Entonces, él se paró, y decididamente caminó hacia nuestra dirección. ¿Qué quería hacer con nosotros? ¿No era que no soportaba verme y que odiaba tener que entrevistarme, hasta tal punto que pensaba que yo lo iba a envenenar?

-Hola –saludó Edward, con una mirada interrogante en los ojos.

-Cullen, este es Jasper, el hermano de Rosalie –lo presenté.

Con una pequeña mueca de desdén, Edward le dio la mano al siempre pacífico Jasper.

-¿Qué venís a hacer? ¿Querés averiguar algún secreto mío dentro de la fiesta de tu hermana? –me reí de su cara, pero en verdad, lo decía enserio.

-¿No me puedo divertir en una fiesta sin hacer nada malo? –se rió él a modo de respuesta.

-¿Divertir? ¿Al lado de la _modelo hueca_? –me reí más todavía.

-Es verdad, la linda _modelo hueca_ debe ya estar aburrida… ¿querés bailar? –me preguntó casualmente.

**.**

**¿¿¿Y??? ¿Les gustó? Sí, ya lo sé, es un capítulo mayormente descriptivo, pero necesario para poder después seguir.**

**Tengo una duda existencial: ¿quieren que Jacob Black aparezca en la historia? ¿Que tenga un "romance" con Bella? ¿Que Bella no le dé oportunidad y sea solo para poner a Edward celoso? ¿Que sea solo un amigo?**

**Es de vital importancia que respondan, así voy planeando la historia. Claro queda que Bella y Jacob NO van a terminar juntos. **

**Por favor, respondan en sus reviews todas las preguntas! **

**Love you all!**

**Fer**

**P.D: Deséenme **_**merde**_** (mierda en francés) para que baile bien esta noche en el teatro! Por más que no me guste demasiado la coreografía y que no me salga del todo bien.**


	9. El Gran Lobo Feroz azota fiesta

**¿Engañosas Apariencias?**

**Por LoathingThee**

**Hola!!!!!!!!**

**Les pido perdón por no actualizar antes, pero tuve dos fines de semanas muy ocupados, y durante la semana no tengo ni medio segundo libre. **

**Quiero agradecerles a todos por sus reviews, ¡fueron miles! Y quería contarles que ya decidí lo que voy a hacer con Jake, por lo que les pido que lean el capítulo hasta el final, no lo abandonen a medias, si no les gusta, ¡avísenme!**

Capítulo 9: El Gran Lobo Feroz azota fiesta

Edward's POV:

Era extraño de ver. La aparentemente fría Bella Swan se había ruborizado ante mi propuesta. ¿Eso significaba que la intimidaba? ¿Que le gustaba? ¿Que me odiaba tanto que se ponía roja de ira?

Ella miró a Jasper dudando.

Él la miro expresivamente, logrando que se tranquilizara.

-Bueno –dijo algo quedadamente.

La tomé suavemente del brazo, y noté el rubor de sus mejillas, ¿ella también sentía esa abrasadora electricidad en dónde nuestras pieles se rozaban?

Nos fuimos a la pista de baile, en dónde estaba tocando una banda de rock que me sonó muy conocida, ¿no eran The Big Bad Wolf?

La miré fijamente, sus enormes ojos color chocolate hicieron que todo a mi alrededor se desvaneciera.

Mientras bailábamos, los ojos de Bella se clavaron en el cantante.

Se rompió la imaginaria burbuja que nos rodeaba, ya, los ojos chocolate no me veían, impidiéndome tratar de adivinar lo que pensaba.

¿Por qué lo miraba? Ahora lo recordaba, el cantante de la banda se llamaba Jacob Black, y era el nuevo ídolo de todas las chicas. ¿A Bella también le gustaba? Sentí un brote de ira.

Terminó la canción, y empezó a sonar una más lenta, que debí admitir que sonaba muy bien con la voz un poco ronca de Black. Eso indicaba que era la hora de la gran entrada de Alice.

Vestida de verde manzana, entró de la mano de Carlisle, para abrazarse enseguida con Esme. Me acerqué a ella y también la abracé. Después le tocó saludar a los invitados, así que supuse que la música iba a seguir y, yo, iba a seguir bailando con Bella, por más que parecía estar embobada con Black.

Al término de la canción lenta, Black tomó el micrófono.

-¡Feliz cumpleaños, Alice!

Alice se puso a chillar de alegría. ¿Acaso no sabía que The Big Bad Wolf iba a tocar? ¿Era una sorpresa?

Entonces, el bajista tomó el micrófono.

-Bueno, para los que no sabían, yo soy Seth, y soy amigo de Alice desde la escuela, y como sabía que te iba a gustar, organicé que tocásemos en tu fiesta. ¡Feliz cumpleaños!

¿Ese era Seth Clearwater?

Los cuatro integrantes de la banda se acercaron a saludarla.

Entretanto, Bella seguía a mi lado, mirando a Black, que ahora la había reconocido a ella y la estaba saludando con la mano.

¿Se conocían?

.

Bella's POV:

Sí. Acepté bailar con él.

Miré a Jasper tratando de que me rescatara, pero no hizo nada.

Ni bien se me acercó, la duda me invadió: ¿qué era esa corriente eléctrica que me quemaba la piel en donde me tocaba? ¿Estaba haciendo lo correcto en bailar con "el enemigo"?

Él vio que probablemente estaba toda sonrojada, deseé no haber aceptado bailar, pero, al absorberme en sus ojos verdes, no pude controlar mis pensamientos.

Sin poder sobrepasar la quemazón de su tacto y sus atrapantes ojos, comenzamos a bailar.

Una banda estaba tocando, pero todavía, la canción no había empezado a ser cantada… por más que la melodía me sonaba terriblemente familiar.

Una voz ronca pero a la vez dulce sonó por los parlantes. ¿Jacob?

Giré a verlo. Sí, era Jacob Black. Con su banda, los The Big Bad Wolf.

Mis ojos se clavaron en él, pero no puedo decir que haya sido una reacción involuntaria. No, yo miré a Jacob para poder superar el hecho de que Edward Cullen me estaba volviendo loca con su misteriosa atracción.

Jacob estaba como siempre, sonriendo alegremente, pero concentrado en su canción, por lo que no me reconoció… ¡hacía tanto que no lo veía! Parecía ayer cuando él se había vuelto famoso, cuando yo había comenzado a modelar…

Esperaba que ya lo hubiese superado.

Entonces, con el cambio de música, Alice hizo su grandiosa entrada.

Iba de verde manzana, con un vestido corto y corte princesa, strapless, y unos fatales tacos en el mismo tono, su pelo negro reluciente, y sus centelleantes ojos verdes brillaban de alegría. La acompañaba un hombre que debía ser mayor que ella, pero no lo aparentaba. Era una versión rubia de Edward, parecía ser una súper estrella, y eso que yo conocía a varias, no debía sorprenderme. Sentí una especie de punzada de dolor por Jasper… ¿quién era ese? Suspiré de alivio al confirmar el parecido con Edward, seguramente eran parientes.

Una bella mujer de cabello cobrizo corrió a abrazarla. Luego, los tres se abrazaron tiernamente, la mujer haciéndole una seña a mi acompañante. Edward también la abrazó.

Antes de lo que yo hubiese considerado posible, Edward ya se encontraba de vuelta a mi lado, ¿era porque no deseaba estar con Alice el día de su cumpleaños? De repente, por más que la extraña atracción que lo irradiaba, sentí el odio que ya había sido habitual.

Para guardar la compostura, miré hacia donde estaba Jacob, para ver que me estaba saludando: me había reconocido.

-Edward, voy a saludar a alguien –dije, sin preocuparme en mirarlo, sólo iba a lograr hipnotizarme más.

No esperé su respuesta y corrí hacia Jacob, que se encontraba al lado del escenario, cerca de donde Alice saludaba al bajista.

Salté para saludarlo en un efusivo y ridículo abrazo, sintiendo las furiosas miradas de las chicas que sabía que lo admiraban.

-¡Jake! –grité ni bien me soltó.

-Bella, ¿conocés a _Jacob Black_? –me preguntó acusadoramente Alice, que ahora nos miraba sorprendida.

-Jake, ¿conocés a _Bella Swan_? –dijo el baterista de la banda.

Jake y yo nos miramos y comenzamos a reír infantilmente.

-Sí –respondimos ambos al unísono.

-Jake y yo somos amigos desde antes de nacer, nuestros papás son amigos de toda la vida, pero hace como tres años que no nos veíamos, ¿no? –expliqué yo.

-¡No puedo creer que nunca nos hayas dicho que eras amigo de la modelo más famosa! –se quejó el otro guitarrista.

-Bella, no sé si los conocés, son Seth, el hermano de Leah, mi novia, Embry y Quil –dijo Jake, señalando a los tres chicos y a una hermosa chica de pelo negro largo y ojos negros rasgados. Le sonreí sinceramente.

**.**

**¿¿¿¿Y???? ¿Vieron que decidí no hacer nada entre Bella y Jacob? ¡No se preocupen! Lo que sí, Edward va a tardar un poco más en enterarse que JACOB TIENE NOVIA… **

**Sobre el nombre de la banda, me inspiré en una canción que solíamos cantar en el jardín de infantes, la de los tres chanchitos y el lobo que quiere entrar en sus casas.**

**Esto es lo poco que me acuerdo de la canción:**

'**Knock, knock, who's there?**

**Knock, knock, who's there?'**

'**It's me, the big bad wolf.'**

'**Why don't you go home, **

**and leave us alone.**

**Go away, you big bad wolf!'**

**¿Se lo imaginan a Edward cantando eso? ¡Demasiado hilarante!**

**Sean buenos, ¡dejen reviews para su autora que ahora tiene 16 años!**

**Fer**


	10. Cantantes,tintura rubia y presentaciones

**¿Engañosas Apariencias?**

**Por LoathingThee**

**Hola!!!**

**¿Pueden creerlo? En verdad, yo tampoco. Una escritora desaparecida que hacía MESES que no escribía. No les voy a pedir que me perdonen, ya que tienen razón al estar enojados conmigo, por lo que les voy a dejar que en huelga no dejen reviews, sólo como venganza (broma, ¡obvio que les voy a pedir reviews!) Lean, lectores:**

Capítulo 10: Cantantes, tintura rubia y presentaciones

Edward's POV:

Y, así como así, ella salió corriendo para darse lo que parecía un fervoroso abrazo con el famoso cantante. Dejando al detestable Edward Cullen, yo, atrás, parado solo.

Me uní al grupo en que estaban Bella, Alice, mis padres, y The Big Bad Wolf, que se estaban riendo muy fuertemente de algo.

–Este es mi insoportable hermano Edward –me presentó Alice a la banda.

Black, que estaba rodeando a Bella con un brazo por la cintura protectoramente, habló:

– ¿Edward Cullen? ¿Lo conocés? –le preguntó a ella, sin tener el menor descaro en bajar la voz.

–Sí, el dulce de Edward intentó escribir sobre mí –sonrió maliciosamente Bella.

– ¿Jacob Black? ¿Lo conocés? –pregunté yo por mi parte, imitando a Black, haciéndome el indiferente, a pesar de que no lo era.

Bella se limitó a asentir, y Black, por su parte la abrazó más fuertemente.

Sin esperar más tiempo, sabiendo que ahí, entre mi familia, yo estaba de más, me volví a sentar en la barra, donde estaba antes.

Desde allí pude ver que Alice presentaba a Bella a nuestros padres, y también pude apreciar su sorprendida reacción.

Miré cómo cuando Alice se llevó a Bella, Jacob Black tuvo que mover su brazo, lo que, si no me fallaba la vista, produjo en él una mueca de disgusto.

.

Bella's POV:

–Bella, quiero que conozcas a mamá y papá, Esme y Carlisle –sonrió Alice.

Me sobresalté al ver que señalaba a la joven pareja que la acompañaba. Ninguno de los dos parecía tener más que cuarenta años, pero, al verlos mejor pude apreciar que esa aparente juventud se veía favorecida por la constante alegría que los rodeaba.

– Estamos encantados de conocerte, Alice nos habló mucho de vos, dice que sos una de las mejores modelos de todos los tiempos –me dijo Esme, haciendo que se me tiñeran de rojo mis mejillas.

–Por favor, Esme, eso es una exageración, la mejor de todas es Rose –sentí que alguien decía a mis espaldas.

– ¡Emmett! Tanto tiempo, ¿cómo está tu familia? –lo saludó efusiva y maternalmente Esme.

–Ma, esta es Rosalie, Rose, ya saben, la novia de Emmett y modelo mía, y este es Jasper, su hermano y manager –presentó Alice a los hermanos que estaban junto a Emmett.

A pesar de que lo disimulaba muy bien, noté que Alice se quedaba mirando más tiempo a Jasper que a cualquier otro. Eso me puso, claro, muy feliz, por lo que opté por hablar un momento con Jasper después, cuando ya hubiese pasado un rato de la fiesta.

–Bella, ¿no me presentás a tus amigos? –dijo la voz de Jake, que se estaba acercando cuando Esme y Carlisle se hubieron ido.

– ¡Bella! ¡Conocés a Jacob Black y nunca me lo dijiste! –chilló histéricamente Rosalie, más enojada por el hecho de que no le hubiera dicho eso antes que porque estaba entusiasmada de verlo.

–Rose, ni que fuera el fin del mundo. Aparte, vos sos una modelo muy famosa, si quisieras podrías conocerlos –traté de calmarla.

– ¡Pero nunca me lo habías dicho! –se rió, para luego presentarse a sí misma. –Rosalie Hale, mejor amiga de Bella.

– ¿Rosalie Hale? Bella, ¿desde cuándo sos amiga de una modelo rubia? –comentó Jake, ganándose una mueca de disgusto de Rose, y una explosiva risa por parte de Emmett.

–Emmett McCarthy, también conocido como el pobre, desdichado y sometido novio de Rosalie Hale –lo introduje.

Mientras tanto, Rose y Jasper saludaron a Alice, mejor, ya que ella se hacía la ofendida en broma.

–Jacob, este es Jasper, mi manager –le dije.

– ¿Y para cuándo la tintura rubia, Bells?

Ahí fue cuando me harté de él, y me fui a hablar con Jasper, le pedí que me acompañase a buscar algo para tomar, agarrándolo del brazo.

– ¿De qué querés hablar, Bella? –preguntó él, realmente confundido, cuando nos sentamos en unos sillones cercanos a la barra.

– ¿De qué va a ser? ¡De Alice! –le susurré/grité.

.

Edward's POV:

Hundí mi cara en mis manos. Sólo quería dejar de ver ese espectáculo que se me plantaba delante de mis ojos. Ese grupo de gente que hablaba animadamente, esa chica y ese chico que le hablaba desde muy cerca.

Black bromeaba con Bella sobre Rosalie. ¿Por qué eso me molestaba tanto?

No pude evitar que mi mano apretara con fuerza mi copa al ver que Bella se llevaba de la mano a Jasper Hale, y que los dos se sentaron en el sillón que estaba justo delante de mí. Estaban lo suficientemente cerca como para que no pudiera evitar verlos, pero lo suficientemente lejos como para que yo no pudiera distinguir sus voces.

Con calma forzada, dejé mi copa a medias en la barra. A decir verdad, no me gustaba tomar mucho. Había una razón para mantenerse plenamente consciente, y esa era el poder ver claramente qué es lo que hacían los demás cuando se les pasaba el número de copas, para poder escribirlo luego.

Pero, esta vez, precisamente hoy, esa no fue mi razón. El alcohol iba a hacer que hablase de lo que pasaba por mi cabeza, y que hiciese lo que mi cuerpo me mandase. Y, justamente, eso era lo que no me convenía hacer para nada. Por ninguna circunstancia podía dejar que eso sucediese.

En mi mente apareció la imagen de lo que podría pasar. Yo bailando con Bella otra vez. Hablando de lo mucho que me gustaba…

¡¿De lo mucho que me gustaba?! Definitivamente imposible. ¿Era que la media copa ya me estaba haciendo efecto?

¡Yo nunca podría pensar eso, y mucho menos sentirlo! ¿O no?

.

A medida que la fiesta fue avanzando, pude apreciar, o mejor dicho despreciar, cómo toda la gente estaba eufórica por la presencia de The Big Bad Wolf, y muy especialmente de Bella y Rosalie. Antes de una canción, me paralicé al oír:

–Esta canción es para una persona muy especial, a la que yo quiero desde siempre. ¡Para vos, Bella! –dijo Jacob lleno de sentimiento.

Era una canción lenta, bastante agridulce. ¿Hablaba del amor que a él le hubiese gustado tener y que posiblemente ella haya rechazado? Ella lo miraba extremadamente concentrada.

Sus brillantes ojos, que ahora tenían indicios de lágrimas, se posaron en los míos, y cuándo se dio cuenta de que yo también la estaba mirando, se volvió hacia adelante.

A lo largo de toda la canción, Black no movió sus pupilas de Bella, y, la gente que no los miraba envidiosamente, suspiraba ante su "conmovedora ternura". Sentí que mis manos, que estaban agarradas en el borde de la barra, se ponían blancas de tanta fuerza.

– ¿Tanto querés hacer aserrín? Te ayudo –se rió Emmett, que ahora estaba sentado en el banco de mi izquierda, y poniendo caras ridículas, hacía como si quisiese arrancar un pedazo del aglomerado de la barra.

Intenté reírme.

**.**

**Sip. Es corto e irrelevante. Casi. Pero, espero poder subir algo mejor dentro de poco. No se olviden que tienen muchas formas de amenazarme de muerte si no subo más seguido:**

**Opción 1 (obligatoria): Dejar reviews.**

**Opción 2 (obligatoria): Visitar mi nuevo blog: www . dulce-ficcion . blogspot . com (sacar espacios)**

**Opción 3: Mandar mensajes privados a mi cuenta de fanfiction.**

**Opción 4: Escribirme en mi muro de facebook (mi nombre es Loathing Thee)**

**Opción 5: Averiguar adónde vivo y amenazarme con una daga o un revólver.**

**Hagan caso, sean buenos, no como la "escritora",**

**Fer**


	11. Insomnio y mentiras

**¿Engañosas Apariencias?**

**Por LoathingThee**

**Hola!!!**

**Bueno, esta vez no tardé tanto… sí, claro. Pero me esforcé mucho con este capítulo, y, de tanto pensar ya se me ocurrió cómo va a terminar este fic, porque la verdad es que me había olvidado de lo que quería… Espero que les guste.**

**.**

Capítulo 11: Insomnio y mentiras

Bella's POV:

Una vez más intenté cerrar mis ojos con fuerza, poner mi mente en blanco, y dejarme caer en el mundo de los sueños. Una vez más fallé en el intento. Nada de lo que intentase me dejaba dormir. "Otra larga noche de insomnio", pensé, cuando me di cuenta que en realidad ya no era noche.

Me levanté de mi cama, a dónde estaba hasta entonces, y me fijé en la hora. Las siete de la mañana. Suspiré. Si no lograba dormir un poco, para la tarde iba a estar muerta, y, precisamente, no me podía dar ese lujo ya que tenía una entrevista sobre la película que se iba a estrenar pronto, en la cual yo hacía mi debut como actriz.

Podía haber estado nerviosa por todo aquello, mas no podía dejar de rondar mi mente otra cosa: la fiesta de Alice. La fiesta de la que hacía una hora había llegado.

Mentalmente, enumeré las cosas que había hecho. Y, noté cómo me sobresalté al pensar en mi baile con Edward. Sentir sus manos en mi espalda, sus ojos verdes concentrados en los míos…

Me senté en el sillón en el que los dos nos habíamos sentado el día de la segunda entrevista. Divagando me encontré a mí misma abrazándome, con mis manos justo en los lugares dónde habían estado las de él. ¿Tan sola estaba que ese simple y distante tacto me había afectado de tal forma? Fue entonces cuando me puse a pensar cuándo había sido la última vez que alguien, que no fuera ni Jacob, Emmett o Jasper, había estado tan cerca de mí.

Claro, estaban las escenas románticas de la película, pero esas no contaban, por algo se llamaba actuación. Igualmente, Mike Newton, mi co-protagonista, no parecía haberlo entendido de todo bien, a mi modo de ver le gustaban demasiado ciertas escenas.

Finalmente, caminé desgarbadamente hacia mi cuarto, y logré dormirme, sin dejar de ver por ningún momento a un par de ojos de verde esmeralda.

.

Causando poca sorpresa, me despertó el estridente ruido de la llamada entrante de mi celular. No tuve ni siquiera que razonar para darme cuenta de que era Rosalie.

– ¿Estás lista para la entrevista? –chilló sin siquiera saludarme.

– ¿Qué hora es? –pregunté, perdida por el sueño.

–Las tres.

– ¿A qué hora es?

– ¡Las cuatro!

–Ah, hay tiempo –me tranquilicé. Generalmente, una hora no me parecía mucho tiempo, pero, esta vez estaba de bastante buen humor, así que miré al vaso medio lleno.

–Bella, Bella, no tenés tanto tiempo, aparte, sabés que te va a entrevistar Maggie Eyre.

– ¿Y esa quién es? ¿La alma gemela de Edward Cullen? ¡Quién soy yo para que me acosen los entrevistadores endemoniados!

–No te preocupes, es más, ni siquiera te gastes en mentirle.

Estaba por preguntarle qué quería decir ella con eso cuando me cortó el teléfono.

Al sentir que me gruñía el estómago, me fui a preparar un sándwich de pollo frío que tenía en la heladera con lechuga, jamón, queso y mayonesa. Me lo tragué casi sin masticar, me bajé un vaso de agua y corrí hasta la ducha en tiempo record.

Maggie Eyre, pensé. Su nombre no me sonaba para nada. Me puso un poco nerviosa no saber a lo que me iba a enfrentar. ¿Es que la prensa es nuestro enemigo de guerra? Podía ser posible.

.

–Bella Swan –me sonrió una chica desde una apartada mesa de un bar que estaba en un parque. Era muy pequeña, con una cascada de perfectos rulos de intenso rojo natural. En sus mejillas se notaban las pecas, tenía la piel muy blanca y ojos grises.

Parecía inofensiva.

–Soy Maggie Eyre –ella se presentó a sí misma dándome la mano efusivamente.

–Creo que ya sabés mi nombre, pero, igualmente, soy Bella –no pude evitar sonreír. Ella rió conmigo.

– ¿Vas a querer algo para tomar? –me preguntó al mismo tiempo en que llamaba a un camarero, que nos estaba mirando curiosamente. Enseguida, el chico, que no tendría más de veinticinco, se acercó a nosotras con un anotador en la mano y una sonrisa que parecía tímida.

Maggie me señaló primero, por más que no hacía falta, ya que el mozo se había quedado mirándome desde el principio. No, otra vez lo de siempre. Me había reconocido, y ahora todo el mundo me iba a prestar atención. ¿Es que no podía pasar por desapercibida? Al parecer, no.

–Una limonada –pedí. Los días en que me despertaba tarde no me gustaba tomar gaseosas. Me hinchaban mi estómago que no se acostumbraba al horario.

–Un té –dijo por su parte Maggie, de repentino mal humor, como tratando de echarlo.

La miré extrañada, y ella se dispuso a explicarme.

–Ese tipo no se me hace buena persona. Seguramente está tratando de sacarte algo –comentó, sin darle demasiada importancia a lo que decía, lo que la volvía bastante contradictoria.

– ¿Cómo podés saber eso?

–No sé. Pero lo sé –sonrió–. Ahora sí, vamos a la entrevista. Me gustaría que me cuentes de la película.

–Bueno, _Dejame sola_ es una película bastante dramática. Se trata de una chica, Anna, que, cuando su madre se muere, su padre se vuelve alcohólico y ella debe ocuparse de todo, dejando la universidad para ir a cuidar de su hermana menor, que, estando solamente con su padre, era incapaz de llevar una vida normal. Cuando vuelve a su ciudad natal, abandonando sus estudios, se encuentra con un amor pasado, al que, tanto dolor la acercó. Ella sabe que sólo está con él para poder olvidarse de sus penas, y que en verdad ella no es mejor que su padre que se aferra a la bebida para no ver la realidad. La película en sí se trata de la lucha de Anna por madurar, ocuparse de su padre, hermana, y claro, no olvidarse de ella misma, que, en vez de ayudarse, se estaba autodestruyendo con un amor al que no correspondía verdaderamente.

– Suena muy interesante, ¿cuál sería el papel de Mike Newton?

–Él es Frederick, el antiguo amor de Anna, que él no pudo superar, por lo que ella se aprovecha de él, por decirlo de alguna forma.

Mientras decía eso, ella me hizo una seña de que guardase silencio. Volteé y vi que el mesero se acercaba con nuestra orden. Una vez solas de vuelta, me preguntó:

– ¿Qué sentiste que tu primera película sea con la superestrella más cotizada de Hollywood?

–Nada, somos muy profesionales en nuestro trabajo, y por más que algunas escenas eran algo fuertes… creo que no lo llegué a conocer del todo, lo que no me preocupa.

Claro que lo que decía era verdad solamente a medias. Claro que Mike Newton me insistía en ensayar ciertas escenas una y otra vez, como si fuera un adolescente movido por las hormonas. Claro que se ganó una hermosa cachetada en el medio de la cara.

Sorbí mi limonada, y me di cuenta de que le faltaba azúcar. Alargué mi mano hacia la mesa, donde había sobrecitos de azúcar. Le puse uno y medio.

–Me suena que Mike Newton sí te llegó a conocer… o mejor dicho, que quería conocerte más.

Bien, ¿cómo ella sabía eso?

Me limité a sonreír y levantar los hombros indiferentemente.

–Y, respecto a tu carrera anterior, ¿seguís planeando modelar o lo vas a reemplazar por la actuación?

–Eh, la verdad es que sigo con las dos, es más, acabo de firmar con Alice Cu- Brandon –me corregí rápidamente. Me había olvidando que Alice prefería que no se supiese su verdadero apellido.

Maggie entrecerró los ojos al percatarse de mi enseguida corregido error. Aún así, prosiguió con el cuestionario.

–Bella, últimamente, con todo esto de la película y con la futura colección de Alice Brandon, parecería que tu fama está en aumento, y que no faltan los que quieran hacerte caer –dijo ella, insinuando algo.

¿Había escuchado ella de lo de Edward? Imposible.

– ¿Sí?

–No sé, pero es claro que debe haber alguien que intente tirarte abajo… –levantó las cejas.

Suspiré vencida. ¿Era posible ocultarle algo a esta joven?

–Hace unos días tuve una entrevista con Edward Cullen.

–Y no sonás nerviosa por el artículo que va a salir.

–No. Dudo que pueda escribir algo de mí que me perjudique.

– ¿Si lo tenés comiendo de tu mano? Vi unas fotos un poco comprometedoras de vos y alguien… Jacob Black… ¿qué tenés para decir? –puso una voz falsa, como haciendo de locutora de un programa de chismes, para atragantarse de risa. Definitivamente, esta entrevista no tenía nada que ver con la última que había tenido.

–Jake y yo somos amigos desde que tengo memoria. Es más, con Leah y los demás nos conocemos desde bebés.

– ¿Leah?

–Clearwater, su novia.

– ¿Leah Clearwater? ¿Tiene algo que ver con Seth?

–Hermanos.

–Cambiando de tema –dijo al acabarse su último sorbo de té, – ¿cuándo es la premiere?

–El dieciséis de este mes.

Me miró confundida.

–Mañana es dieciséis.

– ¿Mañana? –dije involuntariamente en voz alta. Por eso era que Rose me había estado molestando toda la semana anterior por mi vestuario. No podía creer que faltase tan poco. Ya me imaginaba mi miedo e inseguridad al ver mi cara en una pantalla gigante, la que era observada por cientos de personas preparadas para juzgarme.

Tragué la última gota de limonada con dificultad.

.

Edward's POV:

Me daba risa pensarlo. Si yo en cuestiones de lo que implicaba mi trabajo podía leer hasta lo más oscuro de los confines de las mentes de mis entrevistados, Maggie Eyre tenía un detector de mentiras incorporado.

Sí, lo pensaba en el preciso momento en que había cortado el teléfono, el que había empezado a sonar después de que una de mis "asistentes", las internas, hubiese contestado antes.

– ¿Edward Cullen? –me había dicho dudosamente una voz femenina.

– ¿Sí?

–Habla Maggie Eyre, de la revista _Today, _quería ver si vos sabías algo de un rumor que dice que vos entrevistaste a Bella Swan.

–Sí, la entrevisté, pero el artículo no sale hasta mañana –repliqué, mientras releía en la pantalla de mi computadora lo poco que había logrado escribir de Bella.

–Ah, porque yo la tengo que entrevistar ahora, sobre la película.

¡La película! Eso era lo que no me podía acordar. Sabía que tenía algo importante a tener en cuenta para la nota, pero, como saldría antes de la premiere, no habría espacio para dejar comentarios acerca de ella.

–Ah, ¿sí? –murmuré desinteresadamente, o al menos tratando de sonar desinteresado.

–Dejá ya de pensar tanto en ella –de la nada se sintió la voz de Maggie.

– ¿Yo? Sí, claro.

–Le voy a preguntar por vos –ella dijo, sonando alegre pero concentrada, como que lo dijera solo para analizar mi reacción.

–Hacé lo que quieras, vas a ver que me tiene miedo, como todos –me reí de mi casi creíble intento de mentira.

–Sí, todos te tienen miedo. Se nota en ese temblor de tu voz, hasta vos tenés miedo cuando mentís.

Hubieron unos tres segundos de silencio, cuando, repentinamente, ella se despidió con la excusa que ya casi eran las cuatro, hora de su encuentro con Bella.

Su nombre quedó resonando en mi mente. Bella Swan.

**.**

**¿Y? ¿Les gustó? Ya saben que igualmente van a dejar reviews… jaja**

**Un par de notas:**

**1- Apellido de Maggie: Eyre o Eire significa Irlanda, y, como Maggie es irlandesa no se me ocurrió otro mejor apellido.**

**2- Dejame sola: esa película no existe, me inventé yo la historia. No sé si habrán notado que es relativamente parecido al libro de Jane Austen **_**Persuasión **_**lo que fue una coincidencia. A decir verdad, Persuasión el único libro de Jane Austen que nunca terminé de leer.**

**Ça c'est tout !**

**Fer**


	12. Cinco contra uno

**¿Engañosas Apariencias?**

**Por LoathingThee**

**Hola!!!**

**Perdón por no actualizar, y perdón por adelantado por este minúsculo capítulo. Aún así, espero que les guste.**

**.**

Capítulo 12:

Edward's POV:

De repente, sentí un sonido fuerte. Mi celular sonando estridentemente sobre mi escritorio.

Antes de atender, me fijé que en la pantalla del celular se indicaba que tenía dos llamadas perdidas. Raro. ¿Acaso no las había sentido?

_Estuviste muy ocupado pensando en alguien…_, me dijo mi consciencia.

–Alice –fue lo que dije cuando atendí el llamado.

– ¡Hola! –su voz aguda me saludó.

– Alice, ¿me querés decir para qué llamaste? –últimamente solía estar de mal humor cada vez que ella me llamaba… ¡pero si era ella la que me llamaba cuando estaba pensando en cosas importantes!

¿Cosas importantes? Estaba pensando en Bella Swan, que Alice me llamase mientras pensaba en ella no debía molestarme, no tenía por qué molestarme.

–Te avisaba que hoy mamá y papá nos dijeron de ir a comer a casa, pero claro, vos no vas a ir. Sos demasiado importante para cenar con tu familia, ¿no? –se rió ella de mí.

–Sí voy a ir –repuse abruptamente, solo por el hecho que quería molestarla. Ella ya había dado por sentada a mi inasistencia y no había nada que la descompensara más que, que alguien modificara su ya escrito futuro.

Antes de que pudiera responderme, corté.

Releí una última vez más el artículo, y me di cuenta de que no sonaba precisamente a algo que yo pudiera haber escrito. Demasiado amable, y rozando lo halagador, mi artículo no descubría más que cosas buenas de la modelo. Suspiré.

No me quedaba otra que enviarlo para que lo agreguen a la revista, que saldría mañana. No tenía ni tiempo ni ideas como para poder escribir algo nuevo y más amenazador. Me reí.

Bella Swan tenía razón. No podía escribir nada malo sobre ella. A pesar de no ser perfecta, no tenía ninguna de esas peculiaridades que tanto me molestaban de las de su tipo. ¿Es que ella tenía que ser la excepción para todo?

.

Bella's POV:

Después de la entrevista con Maggie, Rose me había llamado para salir con Emmett, Jasper y Alice. Nos encontramos en un bar.

–Ya se está haciendo de noche –comentó Rose mirando por la ventana.

– ¿Y? –dijimos Emmett y yo al mismo tiempo.

– ¡Tenés que irte a dormir para estar perfecta en la premiere!

Alice anunció que debía irse un rato antes, ya que tenía que ir a cenar a casa de sus padres, y, como convenientemente no había traído su auto, Jasper se ofreció a llevarla. Eso me recordó que posiblemente ella no estaba invitada al evento.

–Alice, ¿vos vas a ir a la premiere, no?

Ella abrió los ojos más de lo común, y sentí cómo su pequeño cuerpo me aplastaba en un abrazo.

– ¿Pensabas que no iba a dejar que fuera mi diseñadora favorita? –sonreí ante su emoción.

El resto del día pasó volando. Entre las inimaginables preocupaciones de Rose, las indicaciones de cómo comportarme de Jasper, los chillidos impacientes de Alice y las inmaduras bromas y apuestas de Emmett (sí, apostó cuánto tardarían en pasar de blancas a rojas mis mejillas durante las escenas más fuertes), traté de sumergirme en un mundo en donde nadie me miraba, nadie se fijaba en lo que hacía o no. Claro, mi mente estaba ahí, perdida, pero mi cuerpo no podía evadir lo que me estaba por tocar.

Cuando llegué a casa, luego de ese día que había pasado casi ausente en su mayor parte, me preparé un baño de sales en mi jacuzzi, me tomé un té aromático y me fui directamente a dormir, tratando de no pensar en lo que pasaría mañana, así podría dormirme relajada.

A pesar de todos mis intentos para mantener mi mente despejada, un pensamiento se apoderó de mi momentánea tranquilidad. Mañana no sólo sería el día de la premiere, sino también en el que saldría el nuevo ejemplar de la revista en la que trabaja Cullen, y por consiguiente, mi nota.

"¡Qué apacible noche!", no pude evitar sonreír irónicamente ante mis expectativas de un sueño tranquilo.

.

Edward's POV:

– ¿Me querés explicar por qué no trajiste tu auto? –le pregunté a mi hermana mientras salíamos de casa de nuestros padres. Presentía que ella tenía planeada una emboscada, pero, delante de Carlisle y Esme ella no me había dicho nada, y, lo que era aún más sospechoso: no había insinuado nada.

–Porque tenía ganas de que vos me llevaras mi departamento, y de paso, te digo algo –sonrió Alice, sabiendo que intentaba molestar.

No me molesté en abrirle la puerta del asiento del copiloto de mi Vanquish, al ver que ella ya tomaba la delantera.

Rodé los ojos mientras entraba a mi asiento, y comenzaba a manejar por la ciudad nocturna.

– ¿Qué te vas a poner para la premiere? –me preguntó con voz infantilmente traviesa. En idioma Alice, eso significaba: "Sí o sí te vas a poner lo que yo te diga", de una forma un poco más dulce.

–No sé, ni siquiera sé si voy a ir –miento, tratando de que dejara de hablar de vestirme. Obviamente que iba a ir a ver la película, más estando invitado como representante de la revista en que trabajo.

–Esa ni vos te la creés, no te vas a perder el estreno de Bella. A mí me invitó ella personalmente –sonrió.

– ¿Qué me importa?

Me encogí de hombros, e, ignorando su respuesta, frené en la entrada de su edificio. Ella miró por la ventanilla, pero no se bajó.

¿Bella invitó a Alice personalmente?

–Hoy, ella había dado por sentado que su "diseñadora preferida" iría –comentó ella, sin quitar la vista de la ventana del copiloto.

No respondí nada.

–Lo que me recuerda, yo no te recomendaría que lo que diga tu artículo la ponga mal, hermanito, somos cinco contra uno –me guiñó el ojo.

**.**

**Dejen reviews,**

**Fer**


	13. Premiere I

**¿Engañosas Apariencias?**

**Por LoathingThee**

**Hola!!!**

**Bueno, de vacaciones en Uruguay, pero igualmente les dejo un nuevo capítulo. No es mucho más largo que el anterior, pero es bastante interesante, y aclara algunas cosas…**

**.**

Capítulo 13:

Bella's POV:

Flashes. Muchos flashes. Más flashes de los que podía contar. Definitivamente, muchos más flashes de lo que hubiera deseado que haya.

Recordé el incidente de mi vestido de hoy a la mañana. Cuando, con Rosalie en mi casa, esperábamos que los que trabajaban para el diseñador de nuestros vestidos nos los trajeran. Me reía de pensarlo. Un delivery de vestidos. ¿Qué tan ridículo podía ser este mundo?

– ¡Cómo que lo cancelaron! –había gritado repentinamente Rose cuando llamó por teléfono para preguntar el porqué de la tardanza.

– ¿Lo _cancelaron_? –repito yo sin entender del todo a lo que se refería.

Rose estaba pidiendo a alaridos que nos lo trajeran inmediatamente cuando sonó el timbre. Pensando que eran los vestidos, ella cortó la comunicación, y yo, por mi parte, corrí hacia la puerta de entrada.

– ¡Bella! ¡Apurate que se me hizo tarde! –chilló una voz que yo conocía.

En el umbral de mi puerta estaba una alterada Alice, con una descomunal bolsa de terciopelo que tenía estampado el logo de su marca, _Alice Brandon_. Intuí que algo no andaba bien. Mejor dicho, algo no andaba bien _para mí_.

– ¡¿Alice?! –dijimos Rose y yo a la vez.

– ¡Les dije que se apuraran! Tengo reservas en el salón así nos preparan, y se nos va a hacer tarde.

– Frená un segundo. Explicá.

Alice sonrió tratado de ocultar su culpabilidad.

–Cuando fui a ver los vestidos, los tenía que ver, ¡no podía dejar que fueran con cualquier cosa! En fin, cuando fui a ver los vestidos, como no me gustaron, los cancelé, y, les traje unos de mi nueva colección.

No me sorprendió el hecho que no le gustaran los vestidos, ya que yo los había encargado y había pedido que fueran sencillos, y no llamativos. Sabía que Rose me hubiera matado cuando los viera. El pensar que Alice los había cambiado me hacía temblar de miedo. El problema no eran los vestidos en sí, sino que iba a llamar la atención con uno de sus hermosos diseños.

.

– ¡Bella! ¿Quién diseñó el vestido que estás usando? –me preguntó un reportero, señalando mi largo vestido azul marino, que se colgaba de mi cuerpo de una forma que recordaba los atuendos de los antiguos griegos.

–Mi amiga Alice Brandon –sonreí, tratando de ser amable, recordando decir bien el nombre utilizado por Alice.

Y fue ahí cuando lo vi, entrando a la sala donde se haría la premiere. No pude evitar suspirar.

_¿Qué?, _me pregunté a mí misma. _¿Suspirar por Edward Cullen? El haber escrito esa nota no lo volvía mejor persona. _Pero tampoco opacaba el hecho de que esa corbata resaltaba el color de sus ojos…

_Bella Swan, una modelo, ¿idiota?_

_Cuando estaba yendo hacia el café donde había acordado con su manager se llevaría a cabo la entrevista, no pude evitar pensar "otra más". Sí, Bella Swan, la modelo que seguramente iba a ser otra más en perder su carrera._

_¿Qué se sabe de Bella Swan? Se supone que estoy en el medio correcto, me codeo con gente de su ambiente. Y, al parecer, nunca nadie expresó nada contra o a favor de su persona. Nadie dijo nada acerca su persona, pero, no porque los datos estuviesen ocultos, pero porque, como todos sabrán, esta información nunca iba lograr interesar a nadie. ¿Otra historia típica de modelo para leer? Paso._

_Apoyó en la mesa del bar tres libros, cuando yo la acusé de no leer. Tres libros clásicos, que implicaban valor cultural. ¿Qué estaban haciendo ellos en el bolso de tal persona? ¿Por qué ella se pedía una gaseosa? ¿Por qué era ella diferente a las demás?_

_Simplemente, era diferente. A pesar de que intentó envenenarme con una gaseosa, y que me acusó de monstruo, escribo este artículo para nada similar a los demás…_

_(…)_

¿Edward Cullen había escrito ese artículo? No podía creerlo. Iba en contra de la naturaleza… o bien, eso creía. Noté cómo él me observaba con sus ojos verdes, como si estuviera vigilando todos y cada uno de mis movimientos.

Parecía que estuviese caminando hacia mí, pero, de la nada, cambió de rumbo, y entró a la sala, donde se había organizado la premiere. Su cara, antes indescifrable, pasó a ser la de disgusto indisimulado.

– ¡Bells! –me gritó una voz que conocía a la perfección.

Jacob estaba ahí, perfecto como siempre. Tomada de su brazo, estaba Leah, con su piel brillante, de color óxido, con su vestido color miel.

Verlo así, completamente feliz, me decía que él ya había logrado superar todo. ¿Qué era ese todo?, volvamos al pasado:

Mi familia y la de Jake eran muy amigas, vivíamos en pueblos vecinos, e, inevitablemente, él y yo éramos inseparables. Cuando terminé la preparatoria, me fui a Harvard, y dejé a todos allá. Claro, los visitaba cada vez que podía, pero, no era lo mismo de antes.

Un día, antes de mis vacaciones de verano, me llama mi padre, contándome de la muerte de Susan, su madre. De un día para el otro, se había enfermado, y sin darles tiempo para prepararse, se había ido. Bueno, en realidad nunca nadie puede estar preparado para algo así, pero Jake parecería ser la persona menos adaptada.

Mi amigo, no era maduro. Siempre alegre, nunca afrontando los problemas, ignorando todo lo que pudiera hacerle mal. Me preocupé mucho con la noticia, sobre todo, porque no sabía cómo él podía llegar a tomárselo. Intenté llamarlo, contactarlo de todas las formas posibles, pero sin resultado. Parecía ser como si a Jacob se lo hubiera tragado la tierra.

Pasó el verano, volví a la universidad, y, cuando lo volví a ver, ya habiendo empezado mi carrera de modelaje, él ya no era mi Jake.

Aparentaba estar bien, se juntaba con chicos a los que siempre había despreciado, ignoraba a sus amigos de siempre. Y, claro, trató de evitarme a toda costa.

Lo demás que fui sabiendo de él fue gracias a mi padre, que me contó lo de su noviazgo con Leah, y luego, la banda que organizaron con su hermano. Los Clearwater habían vivido mucho tiempo en La Push, pero hacía unos años, se habían mudado aquí, donde Seth, el menor, había ido a la escuela con Alice.

.

Edward's POV:

Ese vestido azul marino hacía que su piel pareciese…

¡En qué estoy pensando! Edward Cullen no piensa así. Pero, aún así…

No. No puedo pensar en Bella. Como si fuera poco, ella me odia. Pero… eso se puede cambiar.

Opté por ir a hablarle. Quería saber qué pensaba de la nota. Quería desesperadamente oír su voz. Pero, algo me detuvo. Divisé a Black acercándose, y sin fijarme demasiado en él, entré a la sala.

El recinto se estaba llenando. Mucha gente estaba invitada a la premiere, y mi asiento, a diferencia de los de la mayoría de los medios, estaba bien ubicado. ¿Miedo a lo que fuera a decir sobre la película?

Por el pasillo, entró el actor principal, Mike Newton. Era considerado una de las grandes estrellas del momento, cosa incomprensible, ya que no era buen actor ni mucho menos. No sabía porqué , pero sentí más odio que el usual ante él…

**.**

**Dejen reviews,**

**Fer**


	14. Premiere II

**¿Engañosas Apariencias?**

**Por LoathingThee**

**Hola!!!**

**Les pido miles de millones de disculpas, desde que empezaron las clases, sí tuve tiempo libre, pero lo dediqué a leer cosas en inglés, ya que, subconscientemente, estoy MUY preocupada por un examen que tengo que rendir a fin de año (proficiency). **

**.**

Capítulo 14:

Edward's POV:

Me senté en mi asiento designado. Estaba bien ubicado, mas no era uno de los de las primeras filas, los que ocuparían los productores, directores y escritores de la película, sin contar a los actores y sus invitados.

En una situación normal, me hubiera puesto a observar a la gente, tratando de descubrir qué pasaba por su mente, tratando de analizar quiénes eran. Pero no, esta vez estaba demasiado disperso como para hacerlo. En cambio, me puse a mirar la pantalla en blanco, como si fuese lo más interesante del mundo, tratando de no pensar en nada. Tratando de olvidarme del hecho de que Bella Swan estaba afuera con Black.

.

Bella's POV:

–Bells, leí ese artículo que salió hoy de vos… ¿quién se cree que es para citar a Zoolander? –me comentó Jake.

– ¿No se supone que te odiaba? –me preguntó a su vez Leah.

Rose y Jazz también me miraron interrogadoramente, mientras que Emmett y Alice sonreían sospechosamente. Me encogí de hombros, y dejándolos atrás, entré y me fui a sentar a mi lugar, ignorando el enorme número de miradas que se clavaban en mí.

Tomé asiento, y, agarrando mi celular, me puse a leer un eBook que había dejado a medias. Para eso servían los libros electrónicos. Cuando estabas en una premiere y querías leer, no podés sacer un libro, ya que no te entran en la diminuta cartera que te dan los diseñadores.

.

Sentí que me tocaban la espalda. Cuando me quise enterar, me vi a mí misma rodeada de gente, de mis amigos. La sala ya estaba llena, y tenía toda la impresión de que la película ya estaba por comenzar.

Se apagaron las luces. Un silencio expectante se apoderó de la sala.

En vez de ver los títulos iniciales de la película, mi mente no pudo evitar divagar, pensando en ese par de ojos verdes. ¿Por qué él había escrito ese artículo? ¿No se suponía que si él no hubiera tenido nada malo que decir de mí se habría quedado callado?

A mi lado, Rose soltó una risita al ver mi nombre en la pantalla.

Oh no.

La primera escena empezaba con una toma de mi cara, hablando por el teléfono, sufriendo. ¡Cómo odiaba esa parte! Para lograr ser convincente, me habían dicho que pensase en cosas feas que me hayan pasado, y ahora, al ver la escena, todo lo triste y oscuro se me venía a la mente.

No iba a poder soportar verme toda la película.

En silencio, y sin dar explicaciones, salí del recinto. Caminé cuidadosamente por el pasillo lateral, sin que nadie me notase, hasta que llegué a la recepción del lugar.

Estaba vacío. Pero no por mucho tiempo, ya que la gente de seguridad iba a estar, seguramente, yendo y viniendo. Entré por una puerta, que supuse sería un baño, y me encontré a mí misma en una especie de cuarto de servicio, oscuro, lleno de sillas viejas, cajas y papeles.

Me senté sobre una de esas sillas. No me preocupé por el hermoso vestido que traía. Tenía demasiadas cosas en la cabeza. Inhalé fuerte ese aire con olor a humedad y polvo. Suspiré.

Sus ojos seguían dando vueltas por mi cabeza. Veía su cara en el fondo de mis ojos. Sus palabras retumbaban en mis oídos. ¿Cómo podía ser que de un segundo para el otro mi perspectiva había cambiado?

_Bella, no podés pensar en ese idiota._

Pero mi voluntad se vio doblegada. ¿Cómo estar tan obsesionada con una persona que con su ego ya tenía suficiente?

Ahí estaba lo que teníamos en común. Nuestra mutua obsesión por él. Una agridulce sonrisa se dibujó en mi rostro. Una lágrima mojó mi mejilla.

.

Edward's POV:

Sentí el vibrador de mi celular en mi bolsillo. ¿Un mensaje de texto? ¿Quién podría ser?

Un mensaje de Alice, decía la pantalla externa del teléfono. ¿Por qué ella me mandaría un mensaje durante la película? Tratando de que nadie notase la luz proveniente de la pantalla, lo abrí.

_Edward, B se fue. Estoy preocupada._

¿B? ¿Bella? ¿Se fue? Bella se había ido de la premiere. Bella estaba, posiblemente, sola, en la calle, en el medio de la noche, vestida de fiesta. Bella Swan. La famosa modelo/actriz.

Ese pensamiento me heló la sangre.

Pero ella no era así, ella era sensata y responsable. Ella no iría a hacer nada peligroso traté de pensar, para calmar mis nervios. O por lo menos, eso era lo que ella me había demostrado.

Me vi sentado e mi butaca, con mis nudillos blancos de apretar los apoyabrazos de madera. Sin siquiera pensarlo, e levanté, sin cuidado de que molestase a alguien, y salí apurado de la sala.

El hall estaba desierto. Solo unos guardias vigilaban la entrada.

– ¿Salió alguien por acá? –pregunté señalando a la salida de la sala.

El guardia más bajo sonrió culpablemente y dijo:

– ¿Edward Cullen? Estábamos, hasta hace un rato, en el bar de enfrente, no sabemos nada.

Estuve al borde de gritarte. ¿Cómo podían ser tan irresponsables? Pero no lo hice. Bella podría haber estado en cualquier lugar y situación y yo estaría descargando mi ira ante estos guardias.

Mi primer impulso fue correr a la calle, donde había muchos fans y paparazzi esperando. Al salir, sentí gritos y flashes… pero nada de Bella.

– ¡Edward! –la voz de Peter, el fotógrafo de la revista, me llamó.

–Pete, ¿viste a Bella? –pregunto yo, casi desesperado.

– ¿Swan? –asentí–. No, no la vi desde su entrada…

Sin responderle, volví adentro y me fijé hacia dónde podría ella haber ido. ¿Una salida de servicio? ¿Una oscura salida a un sucio callejón?

Había varias puertas, a los baños y demás. Pero, había una que estaba disimulada, pintada del mismo color que las paredes. Entré sin dudarlo.

**.**

**¿Les gustó? ¿Está demasiado abrupto? Porque yo siento que las cosas están pasando demasiado rápido, como Bella cambiando sus sentimientos… **

**Ah, les quería avisar que puse privado mi blog, pero, si alguien desea verlo, envíenme su dirección de mail a loathingthee hotmail . com (sin los espacios). Ah, y a los que me dejaron sus mails en reviews, recuerden que deben poner espacios, ya que fanfiction no deja ver los links.**

**Muchas gracias por leer!**

**Fer**


End file.
